A Test
by Edvin Elvel
Summary: Young Harry Potter discovers his intelligence at a very young age. His life is about to go on normally until he joins up with Blackstar and Tsubaki. as if that wasn't enough, he also meets Natsu and Erza. (written when I was very, very young) Indefinite Hiatus. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fire Bird

Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please Review!

P.S. I like mustaches **(**I would say pie but I don't like it.**)**

DISCLAIMER: Characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and Takuya Igarashi.

Some of the funniest **moments of life **happen** when** parents are convinced that their child is a prodigy** of untold measure**. **Looking back on his life,** Harry Potter **laughed at how that fact held true for much of his time with his 'lovely' Aunt and Uncle after the untimely deaths of his parents Lily and James. Unfortunately, Harry himself was not the 'Child Prodigy' that his relatives shamelessly pampered. No, that title went to his whale of a cousin.**

It was six 'o'clock in the morning. Most young children get up early to watch cartoons or other pointless entertainment. Harry, however, was getting up for an entirely different reason. Opening his eyes at the soft beeping, he hurriedly tried to roll out of the mahogany colored top drawer of Dudley's dresser. After a few tries, he succeeded and hurried over to the lush king size bed Dudley lay upon. He pressed the top left corner on Dudley's watch as softly as possible, managing to stop the beeping. He rubbed his eyes and padded out of the room in his awkward toddler gait to get his breakfast.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Dudley murmured. Harry sighed; he had awoken him after all

"I'm checking the mail."

"Again?"

"Well it changes every day you see." Dudley stuck out his tongue at Harry, annoyed at the witty comeback.

"I'm not stupid." Dudley sneered.

"Well, that's news to me." He opened his mouth to yell for Harry's aunt but decided against it. The last time he had tried to ruin his cousin's breakfast, Harry had hauled off and socked Dudley in the arm.

Harry sat by the door until Dudley's snores rang out before plodded off to the kitchen. He placed his hand on fridge, discreetly wincing a little at the biting cold of the metal, and pulled open the doors to welcome a blast of frigid air. Harry took a package of bacon and an egg of the spotless shelf that he had scrubbed just yesterday. Normally he wouldn't cook bacon as the smell might wake his arse of an uncle but today he was feeling particularly bold. Soon the smell was wafting around the kitchen as Harry enjoyed a real breakfast.

"BOOYYYY!" Uncle Vernon thundered from upstairs, waking everyone on their half of the street. Unknown to Vernon, neighbors often called him their "Morning Rooster" and actually used him to make sure they woke up before seven 'o' clock. Harry winced horribly but piled the remaining bacon in his mouth, shoving his plate into the dishwasher. It had taken practice but nowadays it never clattered around like it used to. His fork followed with the same procedure and the chair was scooted back to its original position.

Harry pattered down the hall-way and climbed back into his "bed". He couldn't help but to smile as Uncle Vernon thundered past his doorway, only to return later, puzzled at seeing him in bed.

Dudley began to cry from being so rudely awakened and Uncle Vernon rushed to his aid, now with Petunia behind him. Harry just smiled and turned over.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had never known the extent of his skills until the SMSP testing, Florida's new test that anyone under the age of 10.

Petunia had taken Dudley to the church only to be told that they knew she had a second child in her care that would need to test. Aunt Petunia, seething, had arrived home and thrown Harry in the car. Almost literally. She didn't have the physical strength to actually throw him into the car and when she had tried her back had popped, making the all-around lazy Uncle Vernon obliged to drive them.

He arrived just in time to see the preacher throw out a muscular, yet small blue haired boy around Harry's age, yelling that he would surpass god. Harry looked on in amusement as a tall six year old begged for his admittance. Harry had to admit, she had some good points no matter how weirdly she dressed (in something like a long tunic) and no matter how weird her hair was (waist length and tied in some sort of simple ponytail). Harry giggled when she made such a good argument that the preacher had to let them back in. However much he had found that funny, it was even more so when the blue haired kid tried to look cool and got thrown right back out.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon said with a fearful glance at the two kids, especially the blue-haired one who was now doing one-handed handstand push-ups. So these were the "freaks" his Aunt and Uncle hated. He personally thought they seemed kind of nice.

WHAM! A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head and lights popped in front of his eyes. Eye's watering, he stumbled after his Uncle and cousin, not noticing the stunned looks from the blue-haired kid and six year old.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time was ticking Dudley had been taking a long time finish his warm-up and Harry needed to evaluate his answers in order to tell which ones he needed to get wrong. He knew that if he did better than Dudley, he would be punished for cheating by his caring relatives. Harry had decided that there was no harm in doing well on the warm-up so he finished perfectly with detailed answers. Dudley had practically finished by now so Harry got the main idea of what he needed to get on his quiz and turned in his quiz on what would soon be a pile on the examiner's desk.

The examiner nodded curtly and told him he could go outside and play until he called him back in. Harry practically skipped out the door to go find blue-haired boy and friend.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry found the boy marveling over the jungle gym while the black-haired girl chided him. "I tell ya! I totally aced it!" blue-hair exclaimed.

"That's only because Shinigami-Sama taught that to us over a year ago." The girl tried to explain. "In fact, we wouldn't even have had to take the test if you hadn't stumbled into that boat."

"God would never get lost, I was testing my sense of direction." The boy shot back. The girl sighed.

"You know you don't have any sense of direction." She stated.

"Untrue!"

"Oh yeah!" she retorted, losing her calm, "Which way is your right!?"

The boy pointed to his left.

"WRONG!" the girl shouted pointing a finger at Harry, who was to their left.

"Hey! Who're you?!" The boy asked, seeing Harry. The girl jumped in between them.

"Harry." Harry retorted, feeling slightly emboldened for some reason.

"WHOA!" The kid with the blue-hair exclaimed in awe, staring at ebony-haired boy. Harry looked at him strange. What was going on?

"You're immune. Nice job!" The girl said, seeming to shimmer a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The blue-haired kid started to tear up. "WAAAHHHH! I was going to be the one to surpass god!"

"Calm down!" the girl said. "Just because he's magical doesn't mean that he is going to surpass god!"

Blue-hair smiled up at her. "Kay!"

The girl sighed. The kid rolled back and flipped up to standing. "I'm Blackstar! But you can call me 'the big man'. This is Tsubaki! But you can call her 'the big man's weapon'."

"I resent that." said the girl. "Anyways, Blackstar is obsessed with overpowering god so when your magic made you immune to my fear wave, he thought you were going to surpass him before Blackstar could!"

Harry was confused. "Magic? Fear wave?" If Harry had been stunned it was nothing compared to Tsubaki.

"You mean you don't know?" She sighed, "I knew that man treats you badly but that doesn't mean you shouldn't know… okay, you're magical. I can't really put my finger on it but you just are."

"He doesn't know?" asked Blackstar. "Great I can teach you to be a meister!"

"Hold it!" said Tsubaki, "He won't be able to have a partner without colliding, in fact," she said studying his face, "he doesn't even know what a meister is."

Harry nodded.

Blackstar stood up.

Tsubaki sighed. "Meisters are generally individuals with exceptional wavelengths that're paired up with weapons should both the meister and weapon have a compatible wavelength. This is based on the personalities of the potential meister and weapon. Should they be compatible, the individual would be able to utilize their chosen partner with ease. However, if one's wavelength isn't compatible, dangerous effects from the rejection can result in injury and possibly death in extreme cases."

"Hold it… what wave lengths and what weapons?" Harry inquired.

"I'm Blackstar's weapon. And the wave lengths are coming from souls. Weapons are humans with the ability to change their body into weapons of some sort of weapon, or is some cases, different ones. When a meister and weapon apply at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) well first of all, it's where we come from. Founded on April 1st by Death, the famed Grim Reaper, the organizations acts as a world power and primary authority for the killing of any potential threats. If weapons there manage to swallow 99 kishin souls (Demon souls) and 1 witch soul, they are eligible and very likely to become one of lord Death's personal Death Scythes. Me and Blackstar are working on having me eligible but he's a little bit to bull-headed and I end up babysitting him." She ended with a smile.

"Yep… HEY! The Big Man will take you down!" yelled Blackstar as he lunged at Tsubaki.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This had gone on for a while Tsubaki hinting about Blackstar's clumsiness and such and going over the fine points (Like the fact that they were there accidently because Blackstar had fallen into a leaving cruise ship and Tsubaki needed to come) before Harry was called back in.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The examiner sighed. "I don't know how you do it." Harry started to ask but he cut him off. "Your skills are close to that of a fifth grader and you finished in no time flat." He shook his head. "You'll have to bring your parents over here."

"My parents are dead." Harry stated flatly.

"Then how did you get here?"

"My 'loving'," Harry made air quotation marks. "Aunt and uncle drove me and my cousin here."

"Then you have to bring them over."

"Why? It was just a practice test."

The examiner gave a pained smile. "Actually that WAS the test." Harry was at loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Something about all young boys is that most are very talkative when given the chance, so naturally, Harry wasn't at loss for words long.

"Why do I need to get by aunt and uncle? Why can't I retake the test?" Harry inquired.

"Why would you need to retake the test?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"If you don't tell me I might not let you know why I need to see them."

Harry decided that since he was already in the roll of bad-boy, he might as well continue. "Crap."

The examiner stared. "Boys do not swear, hear me?"

Harry smiled sweetly. "You know the pastor of this church? Well his name is Mr. Snodgrass. But we all call him Mr. Snot-As-."

"Okay! I get it!" Obviously the examiner had had enough because after a very lengthy lecture Harry was set free. WITHOUT aunt petunia or uncle Vernon coming in.

Harry clutched his A+ report, quite pleased with himself and proceeded onto the playground.

There Blackstar was being rapped on the head with a large had. The owner of which… was coming out of a window?

Harry sprinted over to Blackstar. "Hey man!" he greeted Harry cheerfully. "I saw your report! It was great!" He obviously had a new respect for Harry.

"Yeah well…" Harry grinned modestly. Then he remembered. "What's that hand?"

Tsubaki laughed. "This is Shinigami-Sama, I'm just watching the show."

"Show?"

"Yeah, Blackstar is getting a dressing-down for leaving DWMA!" She exclaimed before turning back to face the window.

Harry had a look in the window himself "Uh…" A sort of hooded man was in… a sky? No. It was a room that looked like a sky. "Hi." He stated, not sure what else to say.

The hooded man giggled like a maniac. "Hello you must be Harry. Nice to meet you I say!" He trailed off. "Oh yes! Tsubaki here told me of your mistreating's but the thing is, we couldn't have you here at DWMA! Sorry! Your magic is apparently incompatible to others on a minimal scale. If you are in the room with any more than twenty magical people, you'd get the shiveries! If a kishin finds you, you would probably be a goner so Blackstar and Tsubaki here will stay with you for a year and enhance your abilities… YYAAAAYYYY!"

"What?" Asked Blackstar. "The big man has places to go and things to see!"

The Shinigami gave a creepy smile. "That's funny, I never heard of any 'Big Man' Shorter than three feet! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gaassppp) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He broke off into raucous laughter.

A vein in Blackstar's forehead popped out and the sight of him being that ticked off sent Tsubaki into giggles. She soon sobered. "He _is_ right though." She stated. "We need to find 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul."

"Not so fast! Blackstar is the only person powerful enough but he isn't smart enough to defeat more than three kishins just yet. But after a while, you'll be powerful enough and he'll hopefully be smart enough. But in the meantime just patien-pai-pai-p-p," Lord Death trailed off like he was about to sneeze, "PAITENCE!HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He started laughing again.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and started rattling off a list of facts about herself to Harry. "I'm six, my favorite color is white, I like cranberries, I HATE waiting in line..." She stopped, "and so and so."

Harry rattled off a similar list and ignored the bored looking Blackstar.

"You know when Shinigami-Sama told us to watch you and help you out, he meant it." Tsubaki said.

"Okay great I'll see you in the playground tomorrow!" Harry said planning to leave as he saw the Dursley's car coming down the road to the parking lot.

"Not so fast, He REALLY meant it. "Like the type of mean it where we need to hide at your house."

"Really?" asked Harry, thinking of it like an ultimate sleepover.

"But I wanna stay here!" whined Blackstar.

"Think of it as being a ninja Blackstar." Said Tsubaki.

Blackstar's eyes widened. "RIGHT!" He pulled up his scarf to conceal everything but his eyes and began loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song which sent Harry into laughter.

As Harry straightened up he saw an aunt petunia coming across the lawn and assumed a serious look. "How are you going to get to my house?" he said quickly.

"Does your car have a sun-roof?" asked Tsubaki.

"No."

"Good. Blackstar can change me into a grappling hook and we can ride on the top." She explained. "It's okay!" she with one look at Harry's face. "We do stunts like this all of the time. Distract your aunt right before she gets in." Blackstar and Tsubaki darted off.

"Harry!" his aunt called in a shrill voice.

"Coming!" He jogged over to her, seeing Blackstar and Tsubaki climb a tree directly above their car. He looked on with interest as Tsubaki disappeared in a bright flash and Blackstar was left holding a grappling hook.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The car ride had been exhilarating to say the least. Or rather heart-stopping.

Harry had seen Blackstar making faces at him by the stoplights and when aunt petunia had turned to ask him for his grade, he thought he had been caught for sure. But when she repeated herself he looked out the window and saw nothing. Luckily he didn't need to face aunt petunia just yet though because at that moment the light turned green.

When he finally arrived home, Dudley, who had been feeling carsick in the front seat, was bundled inside by aunt petunia, who left with a warning to Harry to lock the door.

Harry quickly climbed out and beckoned Blackstar and his grappling hook down. Tsubaki rapidly transformed and clapped her hand over Blackstar's mouth to stifle a belated whoop of excitement. They jumped down (or in Blackstar's case, flipped) and Harry led them around the back garden, showing them a place to hide in the hedges. After promising Blackstar it would be temporary until he could get up to his cupboard and instruct them getting inside the house through the small window.

Harry sprinted back around the house, locked the door, dodged inside, dropped his results on the kitchen table, and skidded into his cupboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As Harry turned into his cupboard, he saw something very odd through the window. Aunt petunia was outside gardening and behind her was… Blackstar. Still wearing his ninja mask, he snuck around behind her preparing to scare her.

"OUCH!" Harry squeaked, drawing aunt petunia's attention to him. Harry dodged beneath the window just in time.

"Dudders?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry grinned throwing his voice across the green behind the house he yelled in a whiney Dudley voice, "MOOOMMMMMYYYY! A spider bit meeeee!"

It worked incredibly well. "POPKINS!" Aunt petunia screeched, taking off with her garden gloves still on.

Tsubaki and Blackstar couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out giggling at Petunia's retreating back.

"C'mere!" Harry called. Within minutes, the cupboard was cramped.

"Shinigami-Sama contacted us when we were hiding, we need to stay with you for a year to adjust your soul wavelength so that you can come back to school with us." Tsubaki explained.

Harry smiled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Harry ran to the garage and withdrew Uncle Vernon's Grunnings Drill, screws, and hinges. When Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were tending to Dudley's "wounds" (He actually had gotten stung by a bee) He led Tsubaki and Blackstar over to the hallway leading up to his room. In the wall, there was plenty of plain old Drywall. Harry had asked what Uncle Vernon would do with the thick wall in the hallway a long time ago and uncle Vernon said it was seven feet deep and Freaks should just stay out of it. But now it would have two, sometimes THREE freaks in it, Harry thought with a grin.

Blackstar grabbed a marker while Tsubaki fetched a yardstick and protractor. Within minutes they had all returned and Harry carefully marked out a square on the wall that even Dudley could fit into. Harry then asked if Tsubaki had a form that would work like a saw and Tsubaki complied by changing into a shadow scythe. Harry told Blackstar to cut out the section he had marked using Tsubaki which Blackstar did, quite quickly. Harry screwed two hinges into it and used the Drill to make a "Mouse-hole" in the bottom. Harry then asked Blackstar to extend Tsubaki to her full length (Six feet) and slice straight into the wall on either side of the space the door had revealed. Blackstar did so and was rewarded by being given two more cuts two feet into the wall sideways INSIDE of the wall. Harry scooped out the three large slices of wall and placed them on the yard out back. He judged the door and walls had at least six inches of thickness left to provide a nice sound-blocker.

Harry and Blackstar shut themselves into the room and dragged the first slice by the mouse-hole to cover the space. It was pitch-black so Tsubaki transformed into a lantern which Blackstar held closely to the hinges so the Harry could see as he screwed them in. When Harry pushed the door open Blackstar burst out.

"LIGHT!" He practically yelled.

Harry snorted. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Yep!" chimed the lantern in his hands.

Harry smiled and shut the door, hiding the room from sight perfectly. He couldn't even discern a crack, other than the mouse-hole they used to move it.

Tsubaki re-transformed and looked at the fourteen foot by six foot room. "Cool!"

"Yeah but Blackstar still has a lot of work to do."

"EH?"

"Remember the huge block we chopped out? Well you can exercise by dragging that to the dump a few streets away."

"YAY!" Blackstar rushed outside and had actually progressed half of the way before Harry and Tsubaki caught up. When Blackstar had finished, they jogged back to the supermarket and purchased two bedrolls and cots, three chairs, and a round table. Blackstar stumbled under the table while Harry and Tsubaki each managed a chair.

By the time that they had gotten back, sweat was pouring from Blackstar and Tsubaki literally made him hose off before they went into the special room. Blackstar thumped the table down in the middle of the room and Harry promptly moved it off to one side, into the corner. Tsubaki set the chairs around it and Harry ran off to Dudley's second bedroom. By the time he had returned, Blackstar had set the bedrolls on top of the cot and placed against either side of the long walls.

Harry had brought Dudley's X-box that he had thrown in to have room for a PC3, a big screen T.V. that had gotten in when an episode from one of his favorite shows didn't play out the way he wanted them to, D.S. games that he had gotten rid of to make more space in his case, and two of his D.S. that he had thrown into the room when he couldn't beat certain levels on them. Tsubaki stared.

"Won't he miss these?"

"Nope! He thinks it's all junk!" He saw Tsubaki's face. "He's spoiled."

"You don't say."

Harry set up the T.V. in the middle of the room on top of a coffee table that someone had thrown away because of a long scratch running along the top and hooked up the X-box. He took an old picture frame and took the inside of two of Dudley's D.S. cases and glued them onto the back. After he hung it on the wall he installed a shelf and placed all of games into the pockets. Tsubaki and Blackstar were unpacking their stuff onto the cots and when they looked up, their Mouths fell open. The barley used D.S.'s and games seemed to send a shine into their eyes and when Blackstar's eyes fell on the T.V. He practically squealed and flew to the X-box. Which virtually covered the scratch.

"Thank yo-" Blackstar and Tsubaki started.

"BOOOYYYYY!" The morning rooster called.

Harry shut the door before realizing he had just shut Blackstar in the black and cracked it.

"BOOOYYY!" came from the kitchen again.

Uncle Vernon explained in a blunt way that Dudley was allergic to bee-stings and they were going to the hospital. He emphasized no getting into the fridge and slammed the door.

Harry relayed the news to Blackstar and Tsubaki (Who for one, did not have her face buried in a screen) and pulled in the minibar Uncle Vernon had won in a raffle into the room. He went into Dudley's room and took a chocolate cake, a whole roasted chicken, a 22 oz. bottle of soda pop, a bag of fruit that Aunt Petunia had forced into his custody, and a huge chocolate slab.

Harry tottered back to the secret room and shoved everything into the fridge. He noticed the stuff overflowing from Blackstar's and Tsubaki's bed and err… CLEANED two more shelves from Dudley's spare room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"This is so cool!" Blackstar stated as he leveled up in a Pokémon game. Harry smiled. The room was snug and fit all of them perfectly. Petunia had called home several times saying that Dudley would remain in the hospital for tomorrow and half of the day after that. Harry didn't need to ask to know that they were staying with him.

Harry walked down the block to the local Fred Meyer's and using some of the money from uncle Vernon's stash under the toilet lid purchased a carpet that would fit the room perfectly along with a set of weights so that Blackstar didn't go insane. Oh yeah, and four lanterns and a can of each color paint of the following, turquoise, purple, and white, as well as a roll of chalkboard wallpaper and chalk

Harry ran into an issue carrying everything back but luckily Tsubaki had showed up. Harry could swear that Blackstar hadn't even noticed that they were gone. Tsubaki told Blackstar to save his game and they unrolled the carpet onto the ground.

"AAHAHHHHHHH!" Blackstar sighed as his feet sank into the lush carpeting in front of the TV. Harry and Tsubaki were left to paint the two side walls and door and wall-paper the back wall, along with installing a wooden beam halfway up the back wall to hold the chalk. After that they hung one lantern on each wall and on the back of the door. Tsubaki said that she didn't mind but Harry had different thoughts as he waited for Blackstar's game to automatically save again then pulled the plug.

"HHEEEYYYYY!" Blackstar exclaimed. "I JUST REACHED A NEW LEVEL!"

"It automatically saves." Harry said, plugging the TV back in.

Blackstar looked around the room. When his eyes fell on the minibar and weights he gasped and ran over, first stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Tsubaki was intent of explaining the concept of souls and the DWMA using the chalkboard wall so Harry sat back and listened.

It was then that Harry realized another issue. They had effectively no idea what time it was and no idea on whether or not it was dark outside. Tsubaki looked at him and he explained. They took one of petunia's old mirrors and had Blackstar stop his weight lifting to help them break it into quarters. Harry cut out a rectangular hole in the bottom of the side wall into outside and placed two of the mirrors at forty five degree angles to the ground facing each other. He then took the largest quarter of mirror and hung it smack in the middle of the wall above the phenomenon. He went outside and hung the other mirror just below the shrubbery where there was a gap not noticeable if viewed from the other side. When Harry went back into the room, he saw Tsubaki using the mirror on the wall to do up her hair.

"That's not how you do it!" Harry laughed. "Step back and look into the mirror." When Tsubaki complied her eyes widened as she saw the reflected outside world.

"A window." Was all Blackstar stated. That sent Tsubaki over the top.

"Listen up," She said, "I'm SICK of having you just sit around! You need to find something productive to do or I'm going to delete your profile on the Xbox!"

Blackstar's eyes widened. "Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" he was obviously terrified. "Harry! What's something productive I can do?!"

Harry smiled, enjoying toying with the 'Big Man'. "Well, if you could go down the supermarket and buy two loaves of bread and some Nutella that would be helpful. Oh and if you mess up you lose your D.S.!" Harry handed Blackstar some money and he was off like a shot.

Harry and Tsubaki watched him sprint out of the driveway in terror through the 'window' and burst out in peals of laughter and tears of mirth.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry installed yet another shelf above the minibar before he and Tsubaki flopped onto the carpet for rest.

"III'MMM HHHOOOMMMEEEEE!" Blackstar yelled slamming the door open, obviously forgetting what was at stake here.

"'K, just put the Nutella and Bread on the new shelf. Then sleepy-time for you." Harry murmured before dropping off. Blackstar did as he was told and the clock setting on the TV turned 11 exactly ten minutes later as he dropped off.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wakey, Wakey!" Tsubaki exclaimed as soon as the first rays of light became apparent in the window.

Harry soon found that different people woke different ways. Harry groaned and sat up while Blackstar shot up.

"The Big Man is ready for another day!" he announced proudly.

"GOOD! Then you can start by using me in shadow scythe form to slice a small path in the walls to Harry's cupboard." Tsubaki exclaimed.

Tsubaki immediately transformed and Blackstar complied so fast and accurately that Harry thought it was a dream. At least he did until Blackstar stubbed his toe and yelled 'Ow'.

Harry soon found that their room was more than slightly convenient. Inside of Harry's cupboard, his bed was barely a foot away from the wall, and the path was scythed into the wall so that the only time he could see the opening to the path was if he rolled into the space between the bed and the wall. Other than that it was downright impossible to see. The location of the room was also convenient. Harry needed to crawl barley four feet through the wall to reach the room he later found out as Blackstar was dragging the piece of drywall down to the dump.

Harry and Tsubaki knew that this room was great for living in but they knew they could make it even better. Tsubaki ran down to Blackstar and told him to find some kind of sink at the hardware store while they used Vernon's wrench set to manipulate the water flow.

"WOW!" Harry and Tsubaki exclaimed. Blackstar had returned with a rather nice sink that had a cabinet underneath. Harry stored a bunch of aunt Petunia's dish soaps underneath the sink and screwed in the cabinet while installing the water system. in the meanwhile, Tsubaki picked up some dishes.

Another shelf was installed above the sink that held the ten plates and ten bowls and a shelf below that held seven thermoses and 10 glasses. Harry had cut three plastic smoothie bottles at an angle from one bottom side to halfway down the bottle diagonally to make three silverware holders. Fifteen butter knives went in one, fifteen forks in another, and fifteen spoons in the third. Harry knew they couldn't survive on sandwiches for a year so Harry installed a series of shelves next to the plates and bowls shelf occurring to 1.5 foot intervals to the ground, residing in six shelves overall. Harry hung a dish rack upside down and attached it to the ceiling to hang pots and pans while Tsubaki filled the "closet" of shelves with the food that Blackstar had received from the store. Harry hung the pots and pans and they were done.

"OOOOFFFFF!" Harry sighed as he sat back on the carpet, glad to finally have the room finished. They had used up a grand total of $700 but he knew that uncle Vernon wouldn't dare mention his stash missing as he was to put all profits in petunia's and his shared bank account.

"Well, it's definitely finished but we still need some subtle things." Tsubaki sighed.

"I got it!" Blackstar said, running like a madman out of the room. "TAHDAAAA!" he said, presenting them with one of uncle Vernon's many 12x8 inch whiteboards. He hung it on the fridge just as they realized what they were missing.

"A STOOOVVEE! AND MICROWAVE!" Tsubaki sighed.

Two hours later, the appliances were installed thanks to Blackstar's err... EAGER help. And love for his DS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was tired. Tsubaki was tired. Blackstar was energetic. It was a no-brainer on who was to do the shopping.

"OKAY!" Blackstar exclaimed as Harry fell back onto the armchair and Tsubaki fell onto the cot. By the time he had returned with the food and minor devices, he was overcome with the sight of their fridge, stove, microwave, 13 shelves, freezer, beds, table, chairs, TV, X-box, DS's, Picture-Frame-Game-Holder, Coffee table, Bedroll, Lamps, and 'window'. It was then that he realized just how much they had done.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Harry practically yelled. Blackstar realized that that two faces were reflected in the window.

"HEELLLOOOOO?" The pink haired boy practically yelled into the window.

"NATSU! Stop it! That's a mirror!" the red haired girl cautioned. Tsubaki and Harry were up like a shot, hot on Blackstar's heels as he raced for the door.

"WHO THE FLIP ARE YOU?!" Blackstar and the 'Natsu' yelled at each other.

"AND YOU ARE?!" Tsubaki and the red-haired girl yelled at each other.

"Who are you guys?" Harry mildly questioned.

"We are from the Guild Fairy Tail! Show me what you got!" Natsu yelled at Blackstar, taking off in the air and shooting fireballs out of his fist.

"He's fighting without a weapon?!" Tsubaki questioned right before she transformed.

"He's fighting with a person?!" the red-haired girl questioned rushing at Harry. "HAH!" she yelled as she brought her fist forward. Harry wasn't sure what had happened but she was blown backwards with such force she could have flown a block, _if_ she hadn't hit the side of the house.

"They're magic!" the sword in Blackstar's hand yelled. "Don't hurt them!"

Blackstar, Natsu, and the red-haired girl alighted on the ground. Tsubaki transformed and noticed the two stunned expressions, the owners of which were put through the entire story within ten minutes. Tsubaki finally noticed Harry's face. He was still surprised that he had somehow defended himself.

"Told you that you were magic." She said simply. Harry finally accepted it.

Natsu and Erza (the red-haired girl) explained that they were new members of the famous guild Fairy Tail and were transferred here when one of Gray's (The Droopy eyed bastard according to Natsu) insults were interpreted as a threat by the master who blew two students out of magnolia, somehow missing Grey.

"But! The only difference is I'M A NINJA!" Blackstar and Natsu yelled facing each other.

Tsubaki and Erza sighed. "No you're not." They exclaimed in unison.

Blackstar and Natsu didn't seem to hear. "You too?!" Natsu asked.

"Yep!" Blackstar replied.

"The master said we couldn't return for a year! Can we live with you?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded.

Tsubaki explained their situation, but when she opened the door to their room to put in two more cots, they were still amazed. Natsu, like Blackstar before him made a bee line for the X-box to make a new profile while Harry got two more of Dudley's Rejected DS's, along with an extra for himself.

Harry didn't know why He was suddenly being immersed in these magical worlds. All that he knew was that Blackstar's and Natsu's intense gaming were blocking out his thoughts. Honestly he didn't care. Erza was explaining their world to Tsubaki and Harry and even Blackstar, who seemed to glance over from time to time.

Harry in turn, described the concept of the mirror window and the reason why they had it facing over the front lawn and past the driveway; the Dursley's wouldn't be absent for long. If fact the sky was seeming a little dark already.

Tsubaki in the meanwhile sighed. "Just the day when I thought I could get some rest."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry soon found that Tsubaki waking at six am wasn't a onetime thing. "Up and at 'em!" Tsubaki descended upon them cheerfully. Harry, somewhat used now, to it woke up without much shaking but Erza was another story.

"I know how to wake her!" Natsu said with a devilish grin. He whispered in Tsubaki's ear and she smiled. She told Harry to fetch one of the portable vacuum cleaners from Petunia's vacuum closet and to bring it there.

"Why?" he questioned.

"The room needs one. And we may have a use for it this year."

Harry brought in the vacuum cleaner and Tsubaki switched it on in reverse blowing air everywhere. She placed it next to Erza's cheek and Harry and Blackstar laughed when it sent the flesh rippling. Suddenly she switched it to the sucking mode and Erza's cheek forewent a bounce back.

Erza woke immediately. "Wha da uck?" she responded.

Erza's sentence sent everyone into giggles. Except for Erza, who was trying to pry the vacuum from her face. Harry felt glad for Erza that Tsubaki had the vacuum on _**low**,_ because all that remained was a red circle which faded quickly.

Erza then repeated the sentence rather clearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

That day, Harry, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were introduced to Natsu's and Erza's personalities. As a matter of fact, they were growing to think of magnolia as a parallel universe as Natsu was typically Blackstar's twin and while they fought, Erza and Tsubaki sat back in the sidelines, chatting and continuously surprising the other with their similar likes. So much that Harry was starting to feel left out.

"OKAY GUYS! TIME TO GET TO WORK!" Harry yelled, glad to break up Natsu and Blackstar as they were putting their destructive creativity to use in his aunt's garden.

"UUURRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Tsubaki and Erza complained, Tsubaki had been working nonstop for the past two days but Erza? Oh yeah, she had been over the top working solid yesterday.

"It's different work!" Harry assured them.

"Okay!" Blackstar and Natsu exclaimed simultaneously.

Harry grinned, "It's not the type of work we've been doing for the past two days. Today, at twelve 'o' clock, my relatives are arriving home. We have to salvage anything we can from the fridge and Dudley's spare room as we never know when the chance will arise again."

Blackstar and Natsu burst into applause. "Spoken like a guy of true authority." Blackstar joked. Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. Natsu stepped out and everyone else followed suit. Harry found more of uncle Vernon's stashes of money and Erza took some down to the cell phone store to get them some means of contact. Needless to say, Harry was surprised when she turned up with one IPhone too many.

"Who is this for?" Harry inquired.

"Hehe," Erza chuckled. "Funny story. I found a cat with magical powers that apparently knows you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki paled as a voice called out its welcome. "HEELLLLOOOOO?"

Blackstar and Tsubaki yelped simultaneously, "BLAIR?!"

"YEP!" a girl, probably about fifteen, yipped, leaning halfway into the room.

"AAUUURRGHGG!" Natsu was had a nosebleed.

"Blair put on some clothes!" Tsubaki chided.

She pouted and clothes appeared on her person.

After a brief introduction from the two parties, Blair received her phone and they downloaded a complicated FaceTime that showed all five faces in a grid. It was working just fine until Tsubaki noticed Blair using her FaceTime as a mirror to brush her hair. Luckily that problem solved itself when she ran into a wall because she wasn't looking where she was going.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they finally met up again, they had gained over ten movies, two tablets, two tables that uncle Vernon had made with pockets on the sides and an indent in the surface that were made especially for it, four thick blankets, a drink maker that aunt petunia had won in a raffle and forgotten in the garage, and boxes and boxes of a variety of drink packets that belong in the drink maker before, a car pulled into the driveway.

"HURRY HURRY!" Harry ushered them into the secret room and closed the door, leaving Tsubaki to arrange all the new finds.

Harry flew into gear like a fighter pilot, dampening a washcloth and setting a can of lentil soup to heat. As a matter of fact, when the Dursley's opened the door to see Harry scrubbing the floor while heating Dudley's lunch, they felt proud of themselves for his improvement in behavior. However, when aunt Petunia couldn't find any of Dudley's (and Natsu's) favorite hot chocolate mix she suspected Harry and almost inquired him before she thought she remembered using up the final fifteen packets last week.

Speaking of Dudley, he wasn't too bad (Unfortunately). Other than his arm being swathed in bandages, he was in as good a mood as ever. Harry knew that he would be bragging about it to his friends but until then, he was to be content with the massive amount of candy and gifts that he had received from his friends and doting parents and relatives. While they weren't looking, Harry snitched a bag with four hundred pieces of candy contained inside and ran to his cupboard.

Harry looked around until he found the inside lock on his door and hung one of his many cards on the handle of his door (aunt petunia got them for him saying things like "sleeping" "changing" and such so that he would always have an explanation for locking his door) He chose "changing" because he knew that the cards saying things such as "sleeping" or "healing" would only cause Dudley to romp up and down the stairs above his cupboard.

Harry positioned himself in bed and rolled into the tunnel and crawled into the secret room, where they were watching movies. Harry deposited the bag of candy into a giant bowl, which was set next to the TV on the coffee table. Tsubaki and Erza murmured their thanks while Blackstar and Natsu were to sucked in to notice the messenger, only the candy.

"MMMRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWW~~!" a cat yowled from above him, suddenly bowling him over.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Blair quizzed, transforming back to human directly on top of him.

"Yep." Harry groaned.

"Would you keep it down?" came from the TV's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: This chapter has been edited with the help of Kenzie Perth**_

**Chapter 8:**

"Reeeettttt!" sounded from outside.

"It's that dratted pig again!" Aunt Petunia screeched, "It's been eating my lettuce!"

Harry rolled back into his cupboard just in time to see Aunt Petunia storm past carrying an electric flyswatter. "Blair?" he softly called. "There's a pig in the garden."

"A PIIIGG?! I WANNA SEE IT!" she yelled back. Five seconds later, the cat-witch burst past Harry and out the door. The young wizard was glad he didn't have to remind her to not to wake the Dursleys, as they were all running around outside (reminiscent of maniacs) trying to find the said pig.

A few seconds later, a very disappointed Blair returned with a furry bundle in her hands. "It was just a guinea pig!" she complained. Harry rolled his eyes and brought the guinea pig through the passage onto Erza's bed where she and Tsubaki were chatting. "Here is a little something for you guys." Harry dumped the guinea pig onto the bed and the two girls marveled over it.

"It'll need a pen." Erza started.

"And some a food bowl and a water bottle."

"Oh yeah, and some bedding and food."

"Don't forget treats and toys!" Tsubaki ended.

"Harry, you don't think we could go to that pet shop downtown to get all that stuff do you?" Erza inquired.

"Sure," Harry replied, "But first we have to do something big. Blackstar!"

"UNuh?!" Blackstar jolted out of his game. Harry whispered something in his ear. "Oh right, Tsubaki - transform!" The weapon complied, and soon, there was yet another small door leading to outside. Harry installed the hinges and Tsubaki was off like a shot, her list trailing behind her while Erza brought the guinea pig onto the grass behind the bushes to relax. In a short amount of time, Tsubaki was back for money and Harry graciously presented her with a roll of bills.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about an hour, Tsubaki sauntered back; she had rather large cage in her arms. It was obvious she had used it to carry everything else back, as it was rather heaping with various supplies (Harry was certain that most of them were not necessary and probably rather expensive) – in fact, the pile was so high, it obscured the girl's face. Tsubaki precariously fit the cage through the door to the eager Erza who, by method of dumping on Blackstar, piled everything onto the floor. Harry snitched the list when she wasn't looking. It read as follows:

One cage

One large pack of bedding

Two food bowls

Two water containers

One exercise wheel

One fake igloo

Two guinea pig hair brushes

A package of salt licks

One package of variety treats

One bottle of cage-cleaner

Guinea pig hammock

Guinea pig hair-dryer

Guinea pig toe-nail polish

Three miniature hair-bows

1 tailored suit, paisley and striped

1 Presidential Suite guinea pig bed, deluxe

Harry had to admit that they seemed to have thought of everything, but he was pretty sure it was called "cleaning solution" not "cage-cleaner". Some of these items seemed rather… excessive. He hoped the second part was a joke. The miniature paisley and striped suit resting rather amicably on a spike of Blackstar's hair proved otherwise.

Harry threw the list into the trash can by the sink and watched while Tsubaki filled the guinea pig cage with a thick layer of bedding and put it in the corner by the window. Harry then saw what must have been one of the guinea pigs "toys". It was a collection of fruit dangling from a string. Erza noticed his gaze and laughed.

"It isn't actually fruit, it's just flavored wood to keep his teeth under control." She explained, gesturing excitedly with her hands.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and turned to watch Tsubaki once more. She hung the said toy from the top of the cage so that the guinea pig could only reach it if he walked up to the second floor. The second floor! They really had gone overboard, Harry realized, shaking his head. Especially with the silk-sheet bed.

He continued to watch as the food bowl and water bottle were set up next to each other on the ground level and the exercise wheel was placed against the back wall. Tsubaki hung something against the side which apparently was some set of shelves that came with the cage. While she hung the hammock, Erza put the extra special-edition salt licks seeded with truffle underneath the bedding on the third floor. Tsubaki had already hidden most of the treats underneath the hay strewn around on the second floor, so the rest of the treats, the bottle of cleaning solution, and the guinea pig hair brushes all went into the shelves attached to the outside. She leaned the extra bedding and food against the wall next to it. Tsubaki had finished hanging the hammock which resided only an inch above the ground and put the fake igloo up on the second floor. The bed sat rather charmingly next to it, the blankets neatly folded. The caring black-haired weapon had taken extra time smoothing out the wrinkles on the down-comforter.

"You know," Harry began, "That really is a nice place, but that's kind of going overboard for one guinea pig."

Tsubaki and Erza chuckled and withdrew a second guinea pig.

"OOHHHHH!" Harry realized. One for each of them. "Who for who?" he asked.

"Erza has the new guinea pig." Tsubaki said. Harry looked at it. Its silky tan fur glowed when Erza stroked it and it sorta, well, PURRED when she tickled it. "Mine isn't all that bad." Tsubaki reminded Harry and he looked at the chocolate colored fur running around the cage in glee.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

"HEY?! WHAT ABOUT US!" two voices came from behind Harry. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and handed them each a chocolate bar.

"Forgiven." Natsu stated. Blackstar was too busy munching away to talk, though that also might have been due to the look Erza had shot the ninja.

The extra food bowl and water container made sense when Erza placed them on the other end of the ground floor.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night, waiting for the three sets of snores to ring out upstairs so he could go into the secret room. He hadn't gotten caught spending almost two hours out of sight because his relatives were still hunting for that "pig", but he was going to remain cautious. It was really the only reasonable thing to do.

Harry was finally rewarded ten minutes later, and proceeded to creep into the tunnel, humming the "Mission Impossible" theme. The lanterns were on, but Erza had pasted golden filters over the lights, so it cast a natural glow.

"OH YEAH!" Erza yelled from in front of the X-Box. "BEAT YA!" Harry chuckled as he saw Erza performing her victory dance, turning circles while slapping one hip and twirling a finger in the air above her head. Harry laughed even more loudly when he saw Erza's guinea pig rearing up and down like a horse to add to Erza's happiness. "OPPAM GUNGAM STYLE!"

"CHEAT!" Natsu yelled, indignant.

"C'mon Natsu, you were behind by twenty. How was that cheating?!" Tsubaki asked, looking up from her salad. Natsu pouted while the Big Man reclined in the armchair, looking cool in ridiculous shades despite the low lighting.

"Hey Harry!" Blackstar exclaimed, leaping up from his position. The sunglasses flew off of his face, bouncing off of the nearby Natsu's head.

"Hey!" Harry replied, wondering how Blackstar was surviving without any electronics.

"DS!" Blackstar said with a grin, holding up a Mario Cart game. His character (Bowser) swerved into a canyon with an almighty crash, and Blackstar swore loudly.

"Where's Blair?" Harry asked.

"On her bed." Natsu gestured towards a cat bed on which Blair was snoozing on. Harry guessed Tsubaki had gotten it at the pet store. Speaking of which-

"Where's Tsubaki?" He asked. Blackstar pointed to her bed. Tsubaki was attempting to teach the guinea pigs gymnastics. Harry reasoned that it was probably a magical breed when Tsubaki blew her whistle loudly and the two guinea pigs started their routine - two upright steps forward, one upright step back.

"YYAAAAYYYY!" Tsubaki cheered, applauding furiously.

"You know," Harry told her, "We aren't going to keep spending money like this, or my Uncle's stash will run out."

"I know." She replied. "That's why we are going to get money for giving shows on our amazing preforming guinea pigs!"

"What are their names?

Tsubaki face-palmed. A voice called their consent from the corner.

"Mine will be Axel!" Erza called from her position at the X-Box.

"And I'll name mine Abner." Tsubaki told Harry. He grinned.

"I'll be right back."

Harry dodged out of the room using the main door and went up to Dudley's second bedroom. He had needed to dodge past Dudley's room, but, luckily, the boy was sound asleep. Two minutes later, after digging around in the mess for a while and repeating the part of the James Bond theme he knew several times, he found the three things he was looking for. Two of Aunt Petunia's yoga mats that she had never even taken out of the packaging (they were black and white and she had ordered blue and purple) and one of Dudley's old square boom boxes. He took an old thumb drive and downloaded all of the the music he could think of from Dudley's computer, and then went back down the stairs without mishap and quickly snuck into the room. The walls made some of the best sound blockers but with the door open, sound could escape.

"Here ya go!" Harry cheerfully said, handing everything to Tsubaki. Her eyes widened and she plugged in the boom box and pushed in the thumb drive. She organized the two mats so that Erza's guinea pig (the tan-white one) on the black mat, and her own chocolate colored one on the white mat. She flicked through the music until she found one that was appropriate and started teaching the guinea pigs the basics of gymnastics. Erza's performed a particularly spectacular somersault.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"PREFORMANCE PIGS!" Blackstar yelled, tripping rather ungainly over to the said pigs. Honestly, Harry was surprised that the blue-haired meister had just now realized. It had been hours since the performance pigs had started their training. Natsu came ambling over and absentmindedly started playing with Axel, only to realize just how important it is to maintain his distance with a red slap-mark on his cheek, courtesy of Erza.

"So what can they do?" Natsu eagerly questioned. The slap didn't seem to have fazed him. Tsubaki handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a training schedule. They're right on." Blackstar leapt over to Natsu to see.

"12 'o' clock to 1 'o' clock somersaults?!" He read incredulously.

"Maybe that's a little bit much." Harry reminded Tsubaki.

"Pshaw! They are a magical breed! Didn't I tell you?" Tsubaki half explained. Harry still didn't understand completely but he kept to himself.

"Okaaayyyyyy…" he stretched. "I need to go to bed."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The cat-witch cried, immediately quitting fondling Abner so she could cling to Harry.

"Blair…" Tsubaki sighed and tried to pry her away. All this resulted in was Blair transforming and taking a swipe at Tsubaki with her claws. Harry bent down so he was at Blair's inhumane eye level.

"Tell you what Blair," he began, "If you bring your cat bed, I'll let you sleep under my bed."

"HAI!" Blair stood next to him with bed in hand, having complied so quickly that anyone would think Harry was planning to snatch the deal away before she could possibly comply. In fact, she even bounded into the tunnel ahead of Harry. By the time he had crawled through, she was already asleep under his bed.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up Harry!" a childish voice exclaimed.

"MMM… later." He responded. Then he remembered. It was probably Blair. He yawned and rose. About a half-second later, his screams reverberated around the house.

"BBOOOOYYYYY!" came from upstairs.

"Blair," Harry muttered through a thick nosebleed, "_please_ go back to the secret room now." Blair pouted, grabbed her bed and stalked off through the tunnel, minus her clothes. Seconds later, two more screams were heard as well as two loud 'BLAIR!'s. Harry groaned, if this was the typical morning from now on, he was going to run out of blood before his wavelength could adapt to magic. He then heard some heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Obviously his Uncle's attempt at being stealthy so as to catch Harry still in bed. He practically shot out of the tunnel into the kitchen and rubbed some red marker on the back of his hand. When his Uncle burst into the kitchen, Harry showed him his "burnt" hand to explain the scream. His Uncle blinked stupidly few times and headed off to bed.

Harry sighed. He knew that his Uncle knew what he had done but hadn't mentioned it due to his tiredness and the fact that he had done it several times himself to get out of cooking. Harry sighed and ventured to the door. He sighed yet again. He never had any real shoes and he had been stupid enough to not think of getting them when his relatives were away so he felt the cool, frost coated, 5 'o' clock grass underneath his bare soles. He made a mental note to get new shoes using some of the preforming pig money and tramped over to his Aunt's lettuce garden. He broke off a frost covered leaf and stuck it into his shirt to defrost a little while he tramped over to the door. He was again surprised at how obscured it was, even he needed to rummage around a little. He finally found the crack and pushed it open.

"PSST! YOU GUYS!" he whispered. Only Erza was awake as she was training the pigs so Harry passed the lettuce leaf to her. "For the guinea pigs." He whispered. She nodded and started tearing it in half. Harry closed the door. Harry walked around the sliding glass door leading to the kitchen, took one big deep breath, loving the chilly morning air before he forfeited it for the warmth of the kitchen.

"Ummm…" he paused. Blair was at the table enjoying a piece of cream-cheese and jelly toast. Once again, the young wizard was very glad no talking was needed because when an opening door upstairs was heard she dodged off into the room. Harry smiled. He didn't have it all that bad anymore. Then he almost laughed out loud. If only the Dursley's could see what was going on in their house under their very own nose. He chortled as he mixed up some pancake mix and started the Dursley's favorite pancakes cooking. A thought struck him. Tsubaki was bound to be up by now so she could make their breakfast. He grabbed the remainder of the pancake mix (almost two gallons!) and hefted it into the room with a thud. He had almost made it back into the kitchen when he heard what was undeniably his heavy cousin walking in the hallway behind him. He sprinted into the kitchen and hoped the pancakes hadn't burned. Unfortunately they had so he needed to toss the original pancakes and pour on some more.

After a very short reunion, Dudley had his pancakes and was tromping up the stairs and the pan and bowl was washed and placed in the drying rack while a steaming pile of pancakes resided on a large plate on the middle of the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Fish!" a chirp came from the secret room. Harry had no idea on who it was so he went to investigate. Happy chatter became louder as he neared the room when he finally opened the door, he saw, to his amazement, a blue, flying cat.

"I never go anywhere without Happy!" Natsu was explaining. "That's why he's so pissed!"

"Aye sir… so you _don't_ have fish?" the blue cat "Happy" said looking the said attitude of pissed.

"What… _Who_ is this?" Harry ventured.

"This is my nakama!" Natsu started. "A.K.A., Happy!"

"So this talking, blue, backpack wearing, fish obsessed, cat is your buddy?" Harry suspiciously inquired.

"Aye Sir!" the nakama offered. "And actually, it isn't fish, its north Atlantic cod, monster salmon, any type of eel-" the cat rattled on while Natsu explained all the loose ends.

"I don't know if we have room…" Erza began, looking like she was against the idea, "and you promised that he wasn't going to come onto the cruise ship master knocked us into…"

Blackstar (He had recently become a fan of Happy) and Natsu's, foreheads broke out in angry red tick marks.

"But okay." Erza finished. Chibi versions of Blackstar and Natsu danced around Gangnam Style. Harry himself was against the idea of another Natsu or Blackstar but he liked Happy.

"He doesn't have a bed roll-" Harry started before Happy whipped off the bedroll on his back. Happy's paw shielded his mouth as he whispered in Harry's ear.

"_Don't worry… I'm not like Natsu..."_

Unfortunately, Natsu's trained, dragon ears caught his words and Happy found himself gripped by an angry fire mage. A chibi version of Happy thrashed around until Natsu finally let go.

Harry was, once again, wondering if his wavelength could be compatible with so many wizards. Although he had gotten a little better at it. Tsubaki had estimated the guinea pigs' magical power together to be two-thirds of that of an average mage and so with the four and two thirds power, Harry guessed it had gotten a little more flexible. He did have a slight headache but he was sure it would go away in time.

"Well I'm doing pretty great," Harry reminded Tsubaki. "I'm adapting to four and a half."

"Actually now it's five because of Happy." Tsubaki calmly stated. Harry rubbed his temple as salamander and his nakama had a rather "Happy" reunion if you'll excuse the pun.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry soon found that keeping humans supplied with food was one thing. A blue flying cat was another. Harry knew that on his Uncle's last fishing trip he had captured some north Atlantic cod. Harry couldn't help but to think that the fish were attracted to the bacon rinds his Uncle dropped in the water at after every mealtime (that is to say all the time) more than his bad fishing tactics. Honestly, Harry couldn't care less about where it came from as long as it kept Happy's tears at bay.

In a week the weapon-meister pair and mages had officially moved in and half the food in the house needed replenishing. In fact, when Harry walked into the S.C. (Secret Room) as they were beginning to call it, it was like walking into an apartment housing a massive sleepover. It was no party Tsubaki assured him; Erza and Natsu needed to meditate at _least_ two hours a day and Shinigami-Sama's ongoing homework took appearance on Tsubaki and Blackstar's laptops (Dudley's old laptops) and their frequent outdoor training with Erza and Natsu.

Harry had figured he was about evenly matched with other kids when it came to chores until he spent the night in the room and watched a few movies. He changed his mind. Even though he was being treated better lately on that subject because the neighbor's gossip had finally gotten to petunia, he still did at least three times as many chores as other kids. The gossip really had gotten to the Dursley's though. Whenever somebody mentioned how Harry didn't have any group things going on, Petunia proudly told them that she had enrolled Harry in a club at school. Really she just dropped him off at the intersection in between the Y.M.C.A. and the gas station at five on her way to Dudley's school (Harry had gotten a pass for missing six years of school if you'll believe me (resulting from the test of course)) and picked him up at three thirty on her way home with her "precious popkins" taking of the entire bench that was the back seat. Harry had had better times until he realized just how physically fit he needed to be for the D.W.M.A. (Natsu and Erza were interested but as they would both be a mix between weapon and meister they couldn't go). He had tried to keep up with Tsubaki on her daily run and his legs were sore for three days.

Actually, now Harry was lucky in many ways. Fred Meyers resided just a block away from the Y and there was a cardio/weight room. Harry saved all money he found on his walk to the Y and paid for five memberships. It was funny to see a guy with muscles bulging lifting a hundred pounds next to an almost seven year old (Harry was turning seven in two days) trying to lift twenty. Natsu, Blackstar, and Erza repeatedly surpassed everyone while Tsubaki remained average, for a D.W.M.A student that is. Most of her time at the Y consisted of training the guinea pigs. Some kids had started watching so she only went to the most remote corners to make sure that she gave them a taste and left them wanting more until the real show came.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day before Harry's birthday was indistinguishable from any others. Harry laughed when he leapt out of the car early before it fully stopped, stretching his forever-sore muscles (he knew that would go away eventually but until then he knew he just had to adapt) and saw the four mages and nakama (and guinea pig heads sticking out of a certain meister's pocket) all clinging to the top of the car. They dropped silently off and Aunt Petunia drove off.

"That was better than usual!" Blackstar laughed as they started walking towards the Y.

"That's because today is the carnival at Dudley's school and they don't want the lines to be too long before they get there." Harry half-explained.

"So?" Natsu prompted.

"She drove like a madwoman." Tsubaki summed up, making the guinea pigs reside completely in her pockets as they neared the doors. It felt normal. Harry realized as he joked with his friends.

They scanned their cards on the machine on the counter and strolled down the hallway to the cardio/weight room. Once they opened the door, Natsu and Blackstar immediately headed towards the weights while Erza split up with them to go to the treadmill. Blair went to her routine of harassing men and Harry helped Tsubaki set up the mats in the corner for the guinea pigs to train on. Harry realized that funnily enough, he could actually see guinea pig muscles. This realization gave him both of the following: the want to bulk up and the urge to laugh.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That day, perhaps edged on by his first ever sight of a strong guinea pig (the thought still made him want to crack up) he trained harder than usual. He could actually discern a masculine like about his frame now, Harry realized as he looked in the mirror of the boys locker room. He decided this was a good thing as Dudley and his thugs would probably not want to mess with a kid that had a six-pack starkly engaged in his body.

He decided that even if the test meant a week in the cupboard for being above average and more importantly, Dudley, it meant that the only time Dudley had to attack him was the park and at home. It also meant that he got to spend more time with his friends which was a fact he enjoyed. He was becoming less normal than he was before but he was enjoying himself more. He knew that by the time he left for the D.W.M.A., he would definitely have lost all normal-ness. He also knew that the peace would not last forever, whether it was broken by his relatives or some supernatural being.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry yawned and stretched. His muscles still sore from his workout yesterday. He was glad that Tsubaki always woke him at four as he was then able to sleep in the S.C. without his relatives noticing. He scratched his nose. Still had plenty luxury time, he reasoned. As long as he could get that stupid fur or feathers (he wasn't sure) out of the way.

"Blair, Happy, whoever, get off my face." He mumbled slowly lifting his hand. It felt unnaturally heavy but he guessed that was partly due to the fact that his workout yesterday had been more rigorous than usual. He heard a few (they seemed almost frightened) guinea pig squeaks before he was fully awake.

"Wa-wh-EH?!" Tsubaki whimpered. Harry sat up and felt a disorienting sensation. Tsubaki screamed and finally quieted down.

"Harry, you were a huge, red, bird." She stated, now as calm as possible. This time it was Harry's turn to be shocked. "I woke up and there you had turned into a huge bird. Once you fully woke, you were yourself again." She explained, not seeming to believe it herself. "I'm called Shinigami-Sama." She said, starting to wipe numbers into a fogged up mirror.

As soon as she finished a cheerful yet creepy voice filled the room. "HEYA GOOD TO SEE YA! READY THREE TWO ONE REAPER CHOP!" he laughed, reaching his arm through the mirror and slapping Blackstar and the back. He leapt up and awoke Erza, Blair, Happy, and Natsu with his yell. Tsubaki then explained to everyone what had happened.

"Well," Lord Death started solemnly, "I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHATEVER IS GOING ON! OH WELL!" He started laughing like maniac. Tsubaki looked kind of mad but Harry knew that she would get over it. He just hoped he didn't have some type of magical sickness. The thought was a little scary, so, that day, even though it was his birthday he was terrified.

"Well on the bright side," Tsubaki started. "HAPPY B-DAY!" Happy flew out from the corner and Erza pulled a delicious Oreo-candy-chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Wow…" Harry started.

"But that's not all!" Tsubaki stated, in her best announcer's voice. Happy flew from the freezer with a huge bucket of ice cream.

"And even _that's_ not all!" Erza said, lugging a pile of gifts into the middle of the room.

Harry knew, for the first time ever, what it was like to have nothing to say. Really. But as he was seven year old, he got out the cake server.

"Well, THANKS!" Harry finally said as he cut the cake and handed them their pieces. Tsubaki reminded him that he needed to have some too. That led to her explaining exactly how a party worked. Harry was astonished when he learned that birthdays weren't cleaning days and they were times for him to enjoy. He realized that also included cake so he cut himself a slice.

Dudley and uncle Vernon always had cake in the house but Harry had never bothered to try it. He wished he had as he bit through the crumbled Oreos, hot fudge, vanilla ice-cream, and chocolate bits, all on his slice of cake. He scraped all the candy off the top and ate it separately.

Then it was time for presents. Tsubaki spent another full minute explaining this one in detail to Harry. After he learned, he feared for the presents from the following: Everyone except for Tsubaki and maybe Erza. He decided that none the less, he _was_ going to open them.

He then learned about magical birthday cards when a certain blue cat gave him a card. When he opened it, a blue fish slid out, big enough that the card definitely needed to be magical to contain it. Harry fried up the fish and gave half of it to Happy, who was, no doubt, expecting it when he got the fish.

"C'mon Tsubaki!" Erza said, shaking the weapons shoulder, "Its Harry's B-day!" Tsubaki started, looked at the T.V. which read four thirty, and seemed to remember.

"Oh yeah…" she started to trail off, closing her laptop.

"Whatcha Doin'?" Erza asked, snatching the laptop away from her. "Animagus wiki?" she inquired incredulously, "Password required?" she continued. Tsubaki snatched the device back.

"I'm trying to find out what's going on with Harry turning into a bird and back again." She finally admitted.

"Try 'magic'." Erza said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"In the password box." Erza explained. All actions of opening presents had ceased. Tsubaki rapidly typed something it and then told them that it didn't work.

"Try spelling it 'M-A-G-I-C-K'" Erza told her. Tsubaki tried and "Unugh" of disbelief escaped from her as it allowed her access.

"How'd you know that?" Blackstar inquired Erza. She shrugged.

"Everyone wants to look cool and if they made it to this website, they must believe in a magic of some sort, otherwise they wouldn't have searched "Animagus". It means animal-mage in Kisto." Harry gaped and Tsubaki gasped.

"HERE IT IS! I'VE FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" she screeched to the high heavens. Everyone rushed over and Harry read over her shoulder:

"An Animagus a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus." Everyone was a little puzzled but Harry continued, "It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand." Officially everyone was interested now. Tsubaki took over the reading.

"Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. It may also be that the full-bodied Patronus may reveal what a witch or wizard would turn into if they were an Animagus. Apparently, the form the Patronus takes may be determined by the same inner-traits as the Animagus form. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into." She ended. "We should learn this."

Finally Erza read, "Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses."

They read on like this until five 'o' clock when they found a historic point. No one had ever been a phoenix Animagus before. The caption included a picture of a phoenix and Tsubaki gasped. "Harry, that's what you were." She stared in awe.

Once the initial shock was over, they decided that they should all work out for only half of the time at the Y and the other half they should see if they could become Animagi. By then it was five fifteen so they proceeded with the party.

Harry ended up with a set of high quality knives from Blackstar, a bottle of roll on deodorant from Happy, a bikini which he quickly returned to Blair, an IPad from Natsu, a high quality laptop from Erza, a personalized routine from the guinea pigs, and a magical backpack from Tsubaki (anything could fit inside with room to spare). Harry was overwhelmed, though not as much as he could have been because he knew he would never had gotten such expensive gifts if Erza, Natsu, and Blackstar had been using their own money instead of his Uncle's stash. It was running out now but the guinea pigs were ready to perform, according to the two girls.

Harry hurriedly shoved his gifts and the extra cake into his bag and hassled to his cupboard when he heard a door upstairs creak open. Everyone else positioned themselves on top of the van as Harry cooked the bacon for his relatives.

After yet another crazy ride, they were at the Y.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry knew immediately what to do when they quit exercising at ten. He Blackstar and Natsu all headed for the boys locker room. Blackstar locked the door to the extra big handicap shower and started doing one handed pushups, looking very meditative. Natsu covered himself with flames and sat in the shower; trying to concentrate. Harry himself imagined himself swooping over trees.

This went on for an hour until two shrieks rang out in unison. Natsu's hand was that of a dragons and Blackstar's left foot was that of a tigers. They half panicked until they realized what it meant; they then ran around Harry. Then they ran around an unimpressed phoenix. It took a solid hour of meditating for them all to return to their normal form.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry soon found that they weren't the only ones that were successful, or at least, _partially _successful. Tsubaki re-read the entire Animagus Wiki and _still_ couldn't find anything to their advantage in the area.

"So that was great!" Blackstar said, sitting in the lobby; still quite psyched about his tiger from.

"My form is kind of weird though." Tsubaki said. "I turned into some weird blue person and Erza screamed. Then somebody came in to see what the matter was and it was like I was given a list of options. One of them said 'smurf ' and the other said 'devil '."

"Hah!" Erza shoved the laptop in Tsubaki's face.

"A boggart Animagus had also yet to be found. A boggart transforms into peoples' worst fears hence the cause." She read out loud.

"Yeesh! How come you guys get the cool ones?" Erza said, pouting at her own form, a reddish kitten.

Harry took a deep breath, he was about to take the pin out of a bomb. "That was actually a lion." He told her.

_Two trains suddenly take a wrong turn. _

"WHA?"

_They start rushing towards each other._

"YAYAYAY!" Erza danced crazily around the lobby.

_CRASH!_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Only two minutes later, Harry's phone rang. "We're here to pick you up." Said Petunia, sounding as if she wished she wasn't.

Aunt Petunia surprised Harry by taking him to the toy store. "It's a special occasion." She said. Harry blanched in surprise. Then she continued, "Dudders wants to celebrate that by picking out a new toy." Harry texted the story to Blackstar who no doubt repeated it to the others. When they turned into the toy store parking lot, Harry could almost swear he felt the car bounced as everyone jumped off. Dudley and Petunia didn't seem to feel a thing.

Harry rushed into the store ahead of everyone else and was surprised to find the mages, Blair, and Happy (disguised as a plush toy) already inside. Harry immediately put his finger to his lips, worriedly glanced behind him, and dodged into an aisle. "How 'bout we get something!" Harry exclaimed, dropping the mysterious manner to Blackstar, Natsu, Tsubaki, and Erza's delight.

"Blackstar don't you have the list of what you think the S.C. needs in your opinion?" Erza inquired. The meister grinned and brought up his phone on which the list was open.

"Wait a minute," Harry quickly interjected. "We're in a Toy store! How are we supposed to get this stuff?" Erza rolled her eyes.

She motioned towards the Fred Meyers next door at the same time as Tsubaki. Harry noted how well everyone knew each other and was surprised. Blackstar shoved the list in Harry's face expectantly and withdrew from his pockets money which had obviously been in Dudley's pocket earlier judging by the chocolate smudge on one of the bills.

"Ahem," Harry said, announcer voice at full blast while he read the following.

A humungo Seahawks bowl

Several huge bags of candy

A glass window

A Humungo bag of potting soil

Plant seeds

…

"All of this?" Tsubaki asked. "And what's with the glass window, potting soil, and plant seeds? The first part is the only thing that sounds like you!"

"Actually I was going to use the last three items to make you and Erza an indoor garden." Blackstar stated. Tsubaki's surprise was obvious. Especially when Harry went to the lumber section and bought two 6 by 5 feet boards and three 4 by 3 feet boards along with some concrete mix. Erza also went to the gardening section to buy some gardening stuff, leaving Tsubaki shocked but obviously unanimous with the idea.

"Well, that was fun!" Blackstar said later, looking up at everything secured by the means of bungee cords to the roof of the car, invisible if you didn't look with peeled eyes. Just then they heard a door of the shop open and Harry leapt into the car while everyone else leapt above it.

When they got home, Blackstar dragged all of the garden supplies in through the outdoor door.

That night they stood in front of a corner that they all agreed was perfect for the garden. The first thing that Blackstar did was to transform Tsubaki and slice a four by six rectangle out of the floor and the ceiling directly above it. They found out just how deep (two inches) he had cut and gradually filled it with concrete by means of mixing the powder slowly in Dudley's old beach bucket. While they were doing that Blackstar had snuck some screws and an electric screwdriver from Uncle Vernon's work-bench and had made just the rectangle, leaving the final two boards for later. They placed the rectangle on the now dried concrete (It was three in the morning) and sealed it with the remaining concrete, tossing the bag into the garbage. They waited for it to set for what seemed like eternity and then set the final two boards inside, spaced equally at two foot intervals. They then promptly fell asleep too tired to do any more.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke as a phoenix again the next morning but it was a shock for everyone else as the part of their body they had managed to transform the day before reminded them of it in the morning. Harry couldn't find Tsubaki until five minutes later when Blackstar yelled when a massive spider spun into existence. Blair tried to look cute about but Harry saw her stick her tongue out at it, on which Tsubaki took as the cue to transform back to herself. They realized that they could only transform if they had done it before. Also, Tsubaki and Harry were the only ones that could fully transform.

That day was Saturday so instead of getting ready for the Y, they split open the bag of potting soil and poured it into the three spaces. Tsubaki took two more shelves, this time from the garage, and set them up just next to them on the wall as so not to not disturb the sunlight now streaming through the window. The window was pointed straight up so they didn't worry about anybody seeing, all they would need to do is wipe off the stray pine needles once in a while.

Tsubaki changed into overalls and began planting in the three sections. She hoed one section at a time and planted berries in the end, vegetables in the middle, and raspberry and sugar snap on the other end. She was exhausted. Harry could tell because she said. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm going to go work on my dragon form!" said Natsu racing out the door.

"And my tiger!" Blackstar blurted out, following him on a split second decision.

"Remember the show later!" Erza called after them.

"Show?" Harry asked, confused.

"The guinea pigs are ready!" Tsubaki announced as she finished sewing their show outfits.

_**Note: Not much dialogue in this one, Sorry! The next one will have "The world class guinea pigs, preforming live at the Kingston park! Admission Fee 2$ but guinea pigs get in free. Snacks available for purchase? LOTS!"!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Really?" Blackstar asked, peeling his eyes away from the X-Box. "The guinea pigs are actually ready to preform?" Harry smiled. He was satisfied with the amount of things they now had. As well as Tsubaki's indoor garden as of yesterday. And now, thanks to the guinea pigs that he had both purchased and found they were going to get some more money.

"YEP!" Erza said proudly, holding up a gold exercise suit. She slipped Axel into it. It had obviously been tailored to fit him. Then Tsubaki fit Abner into his suit. They looked like a pair of circus performers although Harry guessed that that was the aim of their game. Erza reequipped on a gold suit identical to the guinea pigs. Tsubaki went into weapon form then back to her original form, minus the tunic which was replaced by another gold suit. She seemed like she was determined to not dress the old fashioned way. She tossed silver suits at Harry, Blackstar, and Natsu and Harry went to his cupboard to change while Natsu and Blackstar resorted to their sleeping bags.

"AARRRGGHHHH!" a yell rang out from Natsu's bag. A little while later, a dignified Blair walked out, being helped along rather hurriedly by Natsu's hand. She pouted and resumed human form.

"That's what happens when one tries to nap in peace!" she said, sounding both tired and annoyed. The girls and Harry stifled a laugh.

Harry returned later just as they were about to leave. Tsubaki held a portable stage that was about five feet long on each side while Tsubaki held the guinea pigs. Natsu and Blackstar were stuck with combed hair and the yoga mats. Tsubaki held a tote bag out to Harry. He was worried he would look like a girl but he took it nonetheless. They snuck out of the door and sprinted off down the street when a girlish "MEW!" rang out from above them they looked up and sighed. Happy was carrying Blair in cat form.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woa…" Tsubaki said, her eyes wide. "We got pretty good turnout." While that was an understatement, she was correct. Over fifty of the chairs she had set out were occupied. She quickly hurried behind the curtains of the stage. And set up their fairly small stage in the middle. She rolled the mats out so that they striped the stage and Erza hurried over to set up Harry, Blackstar, and Natsu and in the snack vendor's places. Harry pulled item after item including cupcakes, chocolate, and juice out of the tote bag. He decided that it was magical after he pulled out a three huge signs which he attached to Blackstar and Natsu's (as well as his own) tables. He put a locked box for the money on each of them and the show was ready to roll. Everyone had already scanned their cards at the entrance so no money was owed except from the massive amounts of snacks that everyone bought. Then the announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. The show will start briefly and for those of you who would like, we are sending out V.I.P. tickets to the highest bidder!"

*Behind the curtain*

"Nice touch Tsubaki." Erza said admiringly as she looked out at everyone (Ten people) that had bought the V.I.P. tickets. Most of them were kids and their parents.

"Okay, so hello everyone, time for you to meet the world class guinea pigs!" Erza said, laughing. She lowered a guinea pig onto the stage.

"AAHHHH" everyone oohed as they began preforming backflips. Tsubaki even had taught them to sync their moves.

*The vendor's P.O.V.*

As the V.I.P.'s were getting to know the guinea pigs. Harry was working like a madman. He was handing out food left and right and was almost worried they would run out until Erza fought her way through the crowd and handed him a second tote bag completely filled with food.

*back by the stage*

"So, would you like to sit up in the front row or the top box?" Tsubaki asked a family.

"We wanna do the stage!" a little girl said, only a few years younger than nine year old Tsubaki.

Then she saw it.

Tsubaki thought she would faint when she made out a kishin in the audience but she didn't show it. The kishin nodded curtly and made its way out. Now Tsubaki was terrified because she had never fought one before, much less one with this much control. Of course she had forgotten by the time the lights dimmed.

*the vendors P.O.V.*

"The show is now starting please make your way to your seats." Erza announced. Only ten seconds later the lights dimmed. Another ten seconds and the curtains swished open and colored techno beams wildly illuminated the stage in many different places. Everyone could see no guinea pigs on the stage. Suddenly a fast rapping music began and the guinea pigs slid down the curtains and leapt on the stage, preforming the rapid dancing number that had taken them months to learn. Harry worried the Guinea pigs hadn't learned enough to keep the audience engaged for two hours. He was wrong. Apparently dancing wasn't the only thing they could do although the neck-breaking five minute long dance routine was probably everyone's favorite.

Everyone was enjoying the show enough that the line of people slowed down enough for Harry to eat a large chocolate cupcake and enjoy it before the next person decided they were hungry. Then the music hit the right pitch and it stopped. Classical music started playing. It quickly sped up and the pigs rattled off an almost impossible gymnastics routine. Then the real surprise came. They started talking, or at least motioning while Erza and Tsubaki dubbed their voices into the sound system. They then performed flawless magic tricks (knowing the mage and weapon, they probably really were magic) and then shot Abner out a cannon. He hit the far wall paws first and ricocheted back, the confetti attached to his paws suddenly relinquishing its hold to fall over the audience.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, I can't believe we did it!" Tsubaki said. They had stopped at the local bank to deposit all 200$ into a brand new account that they knew they would need, not including the vending money. They were walking home at three 'o' clock when Tsubaki told them and explained the concept of a kishin. They all agreed it was not a trick and came up with proper safety measures. They also made sure to hack into their phones for long enough to switch it so that they would always have impeccable Wi-Fi and they would win any lottery if the ticket they had purchased was online. They agreed only to do this if they got lost, didn't have any money, and the lottery jackpot was low. Then they stopped at the local Fred Meyers and bought a box secured by a code. They elected Blackstar to carry it.

It was only three thirty but they were exhausted. They put all 300$ dollars from the vending success (Tsubaki decided she was going to raise the price for entrance so that they couldn't spend more on the snacks then the attendance fee) in the lockbox and Blackstar and Natsu promptly fell asleep. Tsubaki stayed up a little bit longer to release five bees to pollinate her plants before recapturing them and putting them back outside. She kneeled and weeded the garden until she and Erza went over to play the X-Box. Harry in the meanwhile, stuffed his face with cupcakes and took a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

**For you Crona enthusiast's, he/she (there's male, there's female, and then there's Crona) will appear in this chapter. As well as Maka. **

**Chapter 14:**

That evening, Harry woke up to a nice, "WAT DA UCK?" More courtesy of the vacuum than Erza. He sprung up as the vacuum started coming his way. He turned into a CAT "?" and scuttled away, surprising Blackstar so much he tripped over his overlarge shoes.

"And now you're a cat. Not a phoenix, a cat. Bye world." Tsubaki muttered, shaking her head. Harry, likewise, transformed back to human.

"Hey Harry! You have two Animagus forms, also unlike everyone else!" Natsu said as a way of greeting. Harry grinned, transformed yet again, and stalked over to Blair.

"_Can you hear me?" _He thought with all his might at Blair.

"_MROOOWWWWW! No need to yell!" _She replied rather reproachfully and scurried over to Blackstar. Harry smiling like the maniac he was (currently) and transformed to phoenix to pursue Blair.

"HHHIIIIISSSSSSSS!" She hissed, every hair sticking up as she tried to bat at Harry. Blackstar pouted.

"No fair!" he protested, "Harry doesn't even need to try for his Animagus form," he paused, "forms to work!"

Erza consoled him by giving him a dollar. He ran to the nearby corner store. Returning later with an empty can of coffee. Erza decidedly sent him outside as chaos began to build up in Blackstar.

Harry shook his head. "_Blackstar is not dancing the funky chicken. Blackstar is not dancing the funky chicken."_ Harry repeated in his head to try to calm himself. Then he looked outside, and sure enough, Blackstar was dancing the funky chicken in the bright morning air.

Harry smiled and Tsubaki screeched. Harry looked over at her good naturedly and traced her gaze to a large black thing that was rising behind Blackstar. Now Blackstar wasn't the only one that felt the pull of madness.

"THERE AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A KISHIN PARTY CAUSE A KISHIN PARTY DON'T STOP!" a tall, thin, obviously plagued, white man sang to a wilting rhythm from behind the thing (Tsubaki called it a kishin and she was obviously correct). He stumbled forward with a crazed grin and started shooting wine from a polished white stick. The kishin looked at him coldly and started to sink into his shoulders. Harry watched the phenomenon.

Suddenly, something clicked and as Harry watched as the white man's face changed from the cackling embodiment madness, into a cold solemn face. He had seen that transition before. He leaned forwards slightly, stumbled a few more steps, and sunk into the black void of his own mind.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was distorted away from him. He realized he was in a park and reached towards a rusting bench nearby. When his fingers made contact, they sank through the boards and he felt a sudden wave of heat resonate over the dark, bumpy (or was that rusty?) surface. It started becoming a more vivid red and slowly started seeping down to the rusty grass. _IT WAS BLOOD!_ Harry yelled and jerked his hand back but the damage was done.

This place had seemed to be a sanctuary for his sanity. Instead, it seemed to be a breeding ground for his madness. The bright red blood flowed down over the grass and eventually became solid again. Then came the second phase. Blood started flowing out from beneath his trainers and he stumbled back, watching as the new blood infected everything else. It was like looking through that pair of sunglasses that Dudley used to wear. Why? Everything looked REALLY crappy. His breath was coming in ragged breaths now and he rushed towards the blood red trees. He wasn't sure what compelled him but he knew he needed _out_. A laugh resonated and the light dimmed. The darkness was now beyond comprehension.

He panicked and thought. Seriously thought. Of panic. He curled into a ball and swore loudly as a light grip engaged on his ankle. The comedy of swearing now seemed enticing to Harry as the darkness seemed to renew its grip with vigor, then failing as Harry forced out a laugh. It started to get light as Harry's cheeks started to get sore.

To his utter dismay, he was still in the playground. Or perhaps by now he believed in magic enough to think that darkness was veiling teleportation. The blood had been spreading. He started to lessen his forced smile a little and the darkness gained the upper hand. Then he thought of it. He danced the funky chicken. To think Blackstar could have thought of the solution. He then thought of the most comical thing possible and stripped down to his boxers and started twerking. The light level shot up the scale and Harry swore he would never do it again.

Then he realized that as long as it _seemed_ that he was having fun the darkness within him would be sustained. _He could trick himself!_ He quickly donned his clothes and pretended to be insane. It was working he realized. Then he remembered sleep talking. And cursed. He had probably done the twerking in real life.

"OUCH!" he had stepped back into the blood and immediately sank in, past ground level in the searing hot (or was it cold?) liquid. The last light blinked out as he saw his outline still carrying on what he had been doing before. He swore he would never do such a thing again. Then he noticed the lights. They were blinking all over. _Souls!_ He realized. He watched one that would repel others rather clearly but remained inside the line of dots shaped like a white flower, a ninja star, a dragon, a set of amour, two gold pigs, and blue cat. Oh yeah, and an insanely purple which hat. _His friends!_ Harry realized.

_Well I've never had any real people skills._ Harry thought bitterly as he watched his soul repel most others. Then he saw through the mass of repelled lights two single souls making their way towards him. One had a lump by its scythe and the other was a simple circle. He felt a hand drag him (or was it his soul) out of the purple congealed liquid and started gasping like a fish in front of-

"Tsubaki!" he was back!

The part of Tsubaki that wasn't trembling in terror at the kishin waved cheerfully at Meister and demon over Harry's shoulder.

"MAKA! Who's this?" she inquired at the girl. She turned towards the pink haired (what gender? Guess boy) and motioned questioningly.

"Crona!" the meister, apparently named Maka called back. "He has found a way to merge with a demon. With a witches help of course. He's gonna help us." The small pink haired boy stood uncertainly and walked over to Blackstar who still felt the pull of the madness. A small figure burst out of Crona's shoulder and slapped Blackstar who jolted back to reality.

The kishin howled and spiraled through the sky. Away. That was what counted. Then Maka turned and looked at Harry.

"Nice twerking. That's a new way to keep a kishin at bay." Then she turned to Tsubaki.

"Shinigami-Sama needs you guys back _now_." She told her. Tsubaki nodded.

**Another Note: a great song is Yato's theme song in norigami and yes, I know I've been lazy with the updates. If it happens again drop a PM on my head. I'll kick into gear _FAST!_ And who votes for Erza feeling madness on the way to the DWMA and twerking? Yes, this chapter has been Miley Cyrus themed.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fast Note: From now on, I shall start advertising what I think are good fanfictions: This week, "Fairy Tail" By Araceil. _

_P.S. I think you could call this chapter "Blackstar gets his worth". The only thing is, I'm too lazy to actually call the chapter that._

**Chapter 15: **

Harry smiled. It was a dream. I did not just twerk. He knew it wasn't and sighed. The next thing he was going to do was hang Miley Cyrus posters around his room and listen to her music. Although luckily, he was being sarcastic.

"Why does Shinigami-Sama want us back? We just spent _ages_ customizing this room and training Abner and Axel." Blackstar half-complained, half-asked. Tsubaki and Erza whirled around.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH _YOU_ JUST SAT AROUND UNTIL THE ROOM WAS FINSHED… PLAYING THE X-BOX!" Tsubaki started.

"_AND_ YOU DID ABSULUTLEY NOTHING TO HELP TRAIN THE GUINEA PIGS! EVEN NATSU KNEW ENOUGH TO DO THE SHOPPING ONCE IN A FU-

*in which we pause for the language to tone down as a few letters pass unnoticed*

"-ING WHILE! YOU. HAVE. DONE. NOTHING!" Erza yelled furiously at the cowering Blackstar. Maka looked unimpressed.

"Do you know Blackstar?" Harry whispered to Maka, figuring that this would explain her passive expression. She leaned towards Harry.

"Unfortunately, I also go to the DWMA. Actually, that isn't what I would call unfortunate. I would call the jerks that live in the dorms with me unfortunate. But Tsubaki is fine and I've decreed Erza fine too." She informed him. She then noticed his puzzled expression and explained it. "Shinigami-Sama has a looking glass and it kinda links to windows and places like that. Because I spend so much time hanging out there because of my Dad, I have seen enough to get an idea of what's going on. And by the way, its madness that makes your soul repel others. Crona came too to help you out with that. And to asses the Kishin's madness level." She explained. In two breaths. Quite impressively.

"Wait, I've had enough exorcisms for now. PLEASE later." Said Harry, referring to the time Natsu had tackled him and informed and angry Tsubaki that it was a western-style exorcism. Maka smiled. She must have seen it. How long she spend in Shinigami-Sama's room staring into the mirror because of her Dad, Harry didn't know.

"And by the way can we leave the perverted cat-witch behind?" she asked with a pleading expression. Harry smirked.

"No can do, I spent two hundred bucks on that phone and she would probably go to more than one unsanitary sites without any supervision." Maka pouted and stuck out her tongue of the back of Blair. Unfortunaly Blair noticed.

"Maka-Chan! Oohhhhhhh! You're back! And bigger!" she yelled rushing over to an extremely pink Maka and rubbing Maka's sputtering head against Blair's chest rather forcibly. Harry, Tsubaki, and Erza all turned a bright pink while their other companions (yes, including Crona. Believe it or not.) Laughed their heads off. Harry was even starting to smile when a hand emerged and whacked Blair on the head with a book. She looked a little woozy and sunk to the ground as a seething Maka emerged. Seconds later, Natsu and Happy had been introduced to the concept of a Maka-Chop while Blackstar was reintroduced. Luckily (for Harry), she deemed the pinker people and Crona (she seemed rather relieved to see him laugh) an unnecessary addition to her line of victims.

"Maka!" Tsubaki motioned her over.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to go back now?"

Maka sighed. "Well, it turns out the kishin was under the school all along. Which is why Harry couldn't come before. He would have sensed it. Now, it's the safest place for meister's, weapons, and mages alike." She added, glancing at Erza and Natsu, who looked like they wanted to complain.

"We don't do your type of magic." Erza tried to explain.

"I know, but because you also fell into this country, you're wavelength will be compatible enough to allow you to shelter at the D.W.M.A." Maka said, acting rather nonchalantly about the whole thing.

"What about Gramps? And Romeo?" Natsu finally burst out.

"They are in Mongolia. Unlike us, kishins will refuse to fall into a cruise ship. Especially a leaving one." Maka explained. Blackstar whispered brokenly the words "testing" and "direction" while keeping a wary eye on Tsubaki. Erza cast a disapproving eye towards Blackstar but decided to leave him in peace. After she punched him.

"OOMMPPHHH!" Blackstar complained loudly as a fist coincided with his stomach. His face was enough to cause them all to laugh. Smiling Harry turned to Tsubaki as she began talking.

"Even though Blackstar was being a complete idiot, he was right about all the work we've put into our accommodations." Tsubaki reminded Crona. She seemed a little wary but she had plucked up her courage.

"Yeah. Here you go." Crona answered, handing her a purple cube*, the volume apparently of four square inches. He seemed happy to be included.

*I got tired of blue cubes.

"Thanks?" Tsubaki said. Tsubaki tossed Crona cube and gave Crona a questioning look. He sighed and took the guinea pigs from her arms. He recoiled tightly and hurled the cube the mirror that served as a window and it shattered.

"HEY!" exclaimed Erza. "THAT'S OUR WINDOW!"

Crona ignored her and Erza gasped as the image remained and was sucked into the cube. She rushed over but everything was as it was before they had arrived in Surrey Street. Filled with drywall. She picked up the cube and rushed over to Maka.

"WHAT THE F*CK?"

*Censored for our more polite viewers. That is, the ones that aren't already scarred for life*

"Look." Maka explained calmly, and flipped a corner off. It hung off the end and Maka was sucked in.

"Maka!" yelled Tsubaki as the cube fell onto the grass. She looked in the corner and gasped. She saw the room with Maka standing in it. Everything was as it was before except for tiny ladder rungs leading up the point that lead out. Maka climbed up the rungs and was laying in the grass in moments.

"WOAA!" Blackstar was impressed. Obviously. You could tell by his loud 'WOAA!'.

Harry was distracted and didn't notice the small steps following him. He did feel, however, the knife held by Crona stab into his neck.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **_**Cliffhanger. And I know I took a crap ton of time to upload. I promisepromisepromise to not wait as long next time. Don't listen to me. Send me a PM if I start getting lazy again. And yes, the commentary was done by jellal. To be more exact, I was feeling a bit like mitsune. Or Dr. Stein.**


	16. Chapter 16

**URGENT: Ya I know I haven't updating in forever but the next I'm lazy, don't be afraid to PM me and let me know. This is a short chapter but I'm going to do another before Friday that hopefully longer.**

Harry gasped as a solid blade went through the back of his neck. He tried to scream but he couldn't hear his own voice. Everything started moving weirdly, like he was watching a video and the frames were too far spaced. Tsubaki looked up and noticed him falling. Her mouth opened in horror and she tried to reach out to him as he fell onto the grass. He then felt a wave prickling warmth, kind of like when you hit your funny bone, spread out through his neck. Now everybody was looking at him. And behind him. A figure stepped forward and Harry recognized him to be Crona. Crona seemed to be explaining to everybody what had happened and their faces fled from angry, to horrified, to worried.

Suddenly, the warm feeling started rapidly coming back to his body. He sat up and winced in pain.

"HARRY!" He looked up at Tsubaki. "Change into your phoenix form!" she urged him. He complied and the haziness in his vision cleared up. Everyone sighed in relief, including his "killer", who started to explain.

"Earlier in your life, the Kishin had injected madness into you, Lord Death had figured it would grow before you got an age where it could be exorcised. luckily, because you were with the right amount of magical persons," he paused and nodded at the S.C. residents, "it held off the madness without destroying it, which in effect would have destroyed you." Crona allowed that to sink in while Harry realized the place he had assumed was a sanctuary for his sanity, had been there his entire life and was literally and actually what he had reasoned at the time; a breeding ground for madness. He tried to ask a question and realized he couldn't because he was a phoenix. He started to transform but Crona placed and hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Whatever you need to ask has to wait until later," Tsubaki gently explained, "you body is recovering and is in the most delicate stage." Then her face lit up. "MAKA!" She suddenly exclaimed, "you're afraid of birds! Right?" Maka nodded slowly and Harry began seeing her idea. "Prepare yourself!" she warned her and she transformed. A scream rang out a few seconds later as a massive eagle sprang into existence.

"Her Animagus... a boggart!" Blackstar realized.

_Can you hear me? _asked a wary voice.

_Yeah. _Harry replied. _my question is "so what are we going to do now?"_

_ Got it. _Replied Tsubaki, transforming back to human as Maka finally stopped hyperventilating.

"Ya know, I really should have known what you were going to do." She told Tsubaki, shaking her head in disgust at herself. Tsubaki shrugged.

"He wants to know what we're going to do now." She informed the duo. Maka face-palmed.

"I completely forgot! You guys are coming with us to the DWMA!"

"But what about Harry's incompatibility?" asked Erza, finally piping up after being quiet all this time.

"That was the madness," Crona informed her. "He's okay now. As soon as he gets a little rest." He added.

"WE'RE ALL SET TO GO!" Exclaimed two voices behind the scene. They whirled around and saw Blackstar and Natsu, equipped with another cot and Bedroll. Grasping the Purple Cube, they climbed down into it. Maka grabbed the cube and flipped off the corner, seeing Blackstar and Natsu setting up the fifth sleeping area. They emerged from the cube and handed Erza and Tsubaki Abner and Axel.

"We're going to need the get them to the DWMA without sticking them in the cage this whole time." Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin. Erza tapped his shoulder and uttered something the completely depleted his smile.

"Oh right. we can't go." He muttered

"Not so fast!" Maka told him. "Harry isn't a weapon or mage and he's coming. You guys can come too!" Reading their expressions she added, "Shinigami-Sama specifically told me you two are welcome. Including Happy."

"Happy!" Natsu remembered, rushing into the house. A Bird, two meisters, one weapon, and three mixes all followed. "Awww Happy." Natsu exclaimed, seeing him by the stove frying up and eel he got from who knows where.


	17. Chapter 17

**There is next to no action in this chapter...SORRY! this chapter is so short... I'll try to update again soon... Till then!**

Happy noticed them staring and took the fried eel off the pan, curling it up onto a dinner plate. "What?" He asked as he started washing the pan. Tsubaki face-palmed and Natsu brought him up to speed as he started eating the eel. Happy's eyes widened as he was told where they were going.

"So do you want to come?" asked Natsu, already knowing the answer as Happy drew himself up to full height (the eel still hanging from his mouth).

"AYE SIR!" he agreed, slurping to rest of the eel into his mouth as Harry automatically transformed back to human.

Was that supposed to happen? Harry looked at Crona quizzically. He nodded back at him and he sighed in relief. His recovery was announced to everyone else as Blair tackle hugged him from behind. A loud "OOOFFFFF" was squished out of him as he was knocked to the tile floor of the kitchen. Tsubaki laughed and pried Blair off of him. A second "OOOFFFFF" was squished out of him as everyone hugged him. Including Blair unfortunately.

"So how are we going to get there?" Asked Erza, still sounding as if she couldn't believe that they got to come.

"We found a fast and easy way!" Maka told them. "THE TRAIN!" Shock was etched upon Natsu's face and he seemed to be turning green at the very notion.

"Err..." Erza whispered into Maka's ear.

"Well," Maka began, "Because Natsu is extremely," She paused and Erza whispered into her ear again, "_pitiful,_ when he gets motion-sick," here Natsu paused and sent a death glare at Erza. "he will need to ride on top of the train like he has been doing on your car rides. That is how you have been avoiding your motion sickness; no?" Natsu nodded, a little dejected.

"HEY!" Called Blackstar. "I want to go with him."

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" murmured the grappling hook in his hands.

"Tsubaki would be a great supervisor but I should probably help." Reasoned Erza.

"I should probably come along-" Crona whispered into her ear, "with Crona." Maka said

"Don't forget me, Happy, and Blair!" Harry told them joyfully.

"AYE SIR!" exclaimed Happy.

"Humph, don't know why I was last." Said a dignified cat.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry I didn't upload for so long! I just was a little stuck on ideas and had just started public school... after homeschooling since 1st grade! still isn't a great excuse though... I'm making today an epic upload day today though so I'll try to upload at least three chapters today now that I have a good idea! As a treat, the first chapter is full of nothing but utter chaos!**

**Chapter 18:**

Harry fidgeted a little in his seat, his hands clutched around his phone in his lap. The trees blurred by the window as Petunia happily chatted with Vernon in the front seats. They were on the way to Dudley's second grade graduation. Dudley himself was happily taking up one of the middle row seats in the car. Harry himself sat in the very back, talking via group chat to the hidden Mages, Meisters, and Nakama who were invisibly piled on top of the Subaru.

_"So our plans are finalized then?" _Tsubaki asked.

_"Yeah," _Harry texted back, _"We follow everyone inside, regroup, run to the train station as soon as we get to the chance, check in our baggage, double check we have everything, then bungee-cord the box to the train roof and wait inside." _

_ "So you got the bungee cords?" _Asked Blackstar, finally serious in the face of the giant risk they were about to take.

_"I got them." _Erza finally spoke up. _"Natsu, you got the money?"_

_ "Yeah!" _Natsu texted, reminding them that Blackstar wasn't the only one a little more mature that normal at the moment. _"Harry, you got the snacks and water?" _Harry smiled, glad to give them some good news.

_"Yeah. And as it turns out Tsubaki managed to hook up some kind of magically powered battery to all the appliances, so we don't need to be disconnected from tech."_

_"Its not a battery," _Tsubaki text-chided. _"Its a soul powered radar chip. As long as there is some type of functioning souls within 10 miles of us, we should be fine."_

_ "So lets cut to the chase," _Blackstar said. _"Will we be able to use the X-box?"_

_ "Judging from what Tsubaki said," _Said Crona, joining the chat. _"As long as were alive... yes." _Harry waited with baited breath for Blackstar to start freaking out. Only seconds later, both Blackstar and Natsu started spamming the chat with gaming emoji's.

_"This isn't a luxury vacation." _Maka reminded them. _"Its a hazardous trip to the DWMA." _

_ "We know, Maka." _Said Natsu, with an eye-rolling emoji.

_"Guys, look up!" _Tsubaki texted. "W_e're almost here!" _

Harry glanced up and was surprised to see that they were only a few blocks away from Dudley's school.

_"Get ready to jump!" _Erza said.

As the grey Subaru pulled up in front of the school, harry swore he could feel the car bob up a little as the team jumped off. He was too busy looking out the window to notice that Uncle Vernon had somehow managed to worm his way back through the middle seats.

"Remember boy," He hissed, his breath heavily laden with the scent of onion. "You are to be back in the car by seven. And NO. FUNNY. BUISNESS!" Dudley looked at his father and giggled a little as he practically spat the last few words in Harry's face. Harry gulped and nodded in pretend fear as he mentally traced the route from the school to the train station about a mile away. Harry climbed out last and followed his relatives inside the disgusting grey-yellow colored building. As soon as they passed through the yellow doors, Harry dropped back a little bit from the rest of the crowd.

"Man! The way they treat you is disgusting!" Erza told him when the rest of the team caught up.

"I know, but we'll be leaving them pretty soon." Harry admitted optimistically.

"Not without going out with a bang!" The usually quiet weapon told them, smiling mischievously. "The guy giving his speech is absolutely terrified of spiders, so I'll use my boggart Animagi to scare the heck out of him!"

"NOW, you are thinking the ninja way, my friend." Natsu laughed. Normally Harry would disagree, after all, they had to keep a low profile, didn't they? But they were all feeling really good tonight and were glad to leave his relatives behind (hopefully forever) so he agreed.

"I'm going to run through the crowd as a cat once they are seated and try to cause and uproar that way." he told them.

"And I'll take over the office with Blackstar and Natsu and take turns roaring into the mic. they use for announcement as our Animagi." Erza said.

"And we start when the principal says the first word into his microphone." Maka finished, sharing the same team spirit as them, likely because of all of the hours she had spent staring into the mirror. Even Crona wasn't forgotten.

"I'll have Ragnarok throw things into the audience while I film it so we have something to watch later." Crona said, unusually cheerful as they entered the large auditorium.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nothing put a damper on their spirits, even the formidable crowd. In fact, they were in their positions five minutes early, ready to impress. As the crowd sat in a unanimous motion when the principal stepped up to the stage, Harry transformed into a cat and slight scuffling from down the hall told him that Erza, Natsu, and Blackstar were set up. Harry looked towards the back of the auditorium and gave Crona a thumbs up. Crona returned it and the lights started to dim.

"Good evening." The principle began, looking down at the podium. His face turned a deathly pale and harry could see the larger than normal black spider leisurely crawling across his speech from where he stood. At the same time multiple roars echoed over the loudspeaker, the loudest of which belonged unmistakably to a lion.

_ Great job guys!_ He thought, before charging headfirst into the crowd, weaving wildly in and out of the legs surrounding him. If the spider and the roaring hadn't caused enough of an uproar, this did. People were tumbling over backwards in attempt to avoid the black blur traveling towards them at top speed, all the while hearing roars which belonged to a lion. Harry's breath started to catch in his throat and as a grand finale leapt up onto his uncle's face despite his yell and proceeded to use his face like one would use a squashy springboard to leap back to the corner near Crona.

Even after all of this, Ragnarok started hurling small charcoal briquettes into the crowd. The briquettes were small enough to cause minimal damage but large enough to cause chaos. Crona finally pressed the "stop recording" button on the video camera and, seizing Harry's arm in a vicelike grip, hustled out the door, laughing all the while.

Harry and Crona met up with the rest of the team and set off towards King's station, laughing and leaving the chaotic scene behind them.

**Taa-daaaahhh! Your long-awaited chapter is finally completed! Don't worry, I'm about to start on the next chapter right now! Vedon out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm following through with making a ton of chapters today! and without further ado, I present you... YOUR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 19**

"That was so cool!" Blackstar laughed as they started walking down the road.

"Yeah! Defiantly!" Harry agreed, the rush of exhilaration still fresh in his mind as he laughed in relief.

"We could hear the people screaming from down in the office!" Maka exclaimed happily, the sober demeanor she had started with obviously forgotten. Harry laughed along with the rest of them. He was relieved with how today had turned out.

"AND we still have three hours to kill at the train station!" Tsubaki exclaimed, checking the ticket. "Its only seven now and our train leaves at ten! That should be enough time to get a meal there."

"And I've got the money for it too!" Natsu said, fanning out the bills that he had withdrawn from the bank account earlier. Since they would be in a magical world, they wouldn't be able to access the bank and they would have exchange the rest of their money for yen once they got to needle village (the village surrounding the DWMA).

"Put that away!" The red-headed mage chided him. "We don't want anyone to steal it."

"Reellaaaaax." Happy chimed from above them. "We'll be there soon anyways."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes when a sudden unnatural chill crept through the dusky evening air.

"We'd better hurry up!" Crona called from the flank of the group,

"Worrywart!" Blair called scornfully from Crona's arms. Crona dropped Blair unceremoniously. The chill got a little closer. "Maybe you're right though." Blair shivered, prancing to the front of the group. "Let's pick up the pace, People!" She called back. Harry shot an amused glance at Tsubaki and hurried towards the busy station.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The unnatural chill stopped and the natural chill the cement gave off started abruptly as soon as they entered the station. They were surrounded by little shops and portable heaters, along with the natural bustle of London once they passed the gaping doors. It all reminded Harry of the airport that he frequently went to and ended up enjoying, even though the reason why he was normally there was that he was forced to see off his horrid Aunt Marge. As they were magical company, they were able to enjoy the advantage of striding through the sensors, sending them haywire and passing unnoticed through the guards as they tried to fix the sensors.

"This is actually pretty cool!" Erza said, looking around.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Blackstar agreed as they dodged into a Starbucks. Almost everybody except for Erza and Tsubaki wanted a Frappuccino, but Erza made them all promise to get decaf and not to get hyped up afterwards. Harry, Crona, and Maka agreed to all of the conditions readily but Natsu and Blackstar were a little resentful.

"C'mon!" Blackstar complained. "We are gonna be in room later!" Natsu nodded vigorously.

"I'll let you buy a canned coffee if you want for later but for now all you can have is a decaf Frappuccino." Tsubaki compromised. Natsu shrugged.

"Its the best deal were gonna get," He said to Blackstar. Blackstar nodded.

"OK." The big man agreed. As Tsubaki motioned for the waiter and gave them their order, Harry absentmindedly twirled his finger above his napkin poking the air around it so that it formed a train. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and gasped in surprise.

"Guys! I can do magic!" He whispered excitedly. Tsubaki gave him an "I told you so" smile and everyone else looked on with interest as he shaped it into a hat, then a rabbit. Harry that folded his napkin back and motioned to the door. it wiggled closed, then opened again. Harry gaped at his hands in awe. "I didn't even really believe you before" he admitted to Tsubaki. "But now," he motioned to the fork next to Tsubaki and it stood on its end, "I really do!"

The soda's and the muffin tops they had ordered were set down onto the table and the fork clattered back down. Harry glanced around guiltily to see if anyone saw but luckily no one had. He sighed in relief and cautiously picked up the hot lemon-poppyseed muffin top and took a bite. Tsubaki laughed in surprise at his face. Harry had never had a muffin top before but oh how he wished he had. The warm, zesty, sweet flavor of the moist cake overcame him and he literally stuffed his mouth full of muffin.

Everyone was laughing and eating now and he grinned in happiness. He hoped he could enjoy these times before it got too serious.

**Taa-Daaahh! Second chapter done! As you can tell, I've never been in a train station before :P but I just replaced the floors of the airports I had been in with concrete and hoped that they were the same! Next chapter, on my way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Currently listening to the opening of Morbido: Guardian of the spirit and a mix of openings starting with Norigami opening one... while drawing manga... and drinking vanilla chamomile tea... and eating a candy cane. I AM LE TYPICAL DORK!**

Chapter 20

"Well," Tsubaki started, standing up. "We only have twenty more minutes until the train leaves. We really have to leave."

"Okay..." Blackstar said. "But I'm buying that coffee now." Erza nodded her consent and Blackstar and Natsu slouched off to the counter. Erza stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to go check in our baggage." She said.

"We only have the purple cube." Maka said with a wave of her have. Erza chuckled a little.

"Well..." Erza began sheepishly as Natsu and Blackstar returned, pulling aside the table to reveal a humungous pile of luggage. Harry could feel his eyebrows disappear into his messy bangs in amazement. Maka looked closely at one of the lanterns dangling precariously off of a grey duffle bag perched near the top.

"Is this all camping gear?" She finally asked. Erza nodded. Tsubaki and Blackstar both took a step back, their eyebrows arching in amazement. Maka herself just breathed out in awe. Crona was frozen in his seat staring up at the pile of luggage. Only Natsu was unimpressed, he seemed to be used to all of it.

"We'd better get going then." Tsubaki said, her eyes still on the towering duffle bags. "How are we going to get this there exactly? And how did it get here?"

"I had it delivered here using a U-Haul and I normally just use that giant cart that turns into a tent." Erza replied, happily oblivious to their disbelieving expressions.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Erza left the trainmen filling up the second luggage car with her luggage and flipped up onto the roof of the train, joining the rest of the team.

"Its a good thing we paid for unlimited luggage." Harry said, smiling. It was true that they had originally paid for unlimited luggage for the integrity of secretly packing a room without their knowledge but it now seemed more practical. There was no way all of Erza's luggage could fit into the train car.

"But how are you going to get it into DWMA?" Asked Tsubaki.

"She's right." Crona said quietly, finally speaking up. "Its one thing to get it too DWMA but DWMA is famous for its long staircase at the entrance. its meant to help students build up their leg strength, but it might be more than _slightly_ challenging to get it up there." Erza frowned but smiled shortly.

"Phoenix's are known for their immense strength..." Erza began. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going. "So Harry can carry it!" Erza finished. Harry groaned loudly in complaint, but to be honest, he didn't really mind.

From far off a whistle sounded and the train began to groan forwards from underneath them.

"C'mon." Blackstar motioned them into the box. He stepped into the box and immediately disappeared. Everyone quickly followed suit and Harry was the last one in. The wind had begun to rush and he stretched out his arms, enjoying until Natsu grabbed his leg, yanking him into the S.C.

**Sorry for the super short chapter but this is all I can do today :P try to upload tomorrow**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry looked around the room that they were in and silently marveled. What would normally have seemed impossible seemed normal for him. I mean, with Blackstar playing on a high quality TV with a newer version of X-box to Erza and Tsubaki training the Performance Pigs, to the fact that all of this this was encased in a box not bigger that a tennis ball, to the fact that it was tied to the roof of the moving train-. _Wow_..._ This really is working! _Harry thought with glee.

"Hey Harry!" He heard a chirp from the corner. Harry turned and smiled at the blue cat, who was slurping up some eels.

"Hey!" He replied cheerfully. The realization that this was all because of him... scratch that... because of a test that he took, was really starting to hit him. He couldn't help but to grin as he looked from the breakdancing guinea pigs to a content Natsu, yelling at a screen. Even Blair seemed happy as she whizzed around in cat form on a insanely orange pumpkin. _Everything is really turning out well!_ Harry thought with glee. Then the train grinded to a halt.

The laughing in the room turning to nervous titters, then to a panicked silence.

"Its okay." Tsubaki said, her voice strained. "They are probably just letting off a few people ea-ea-early." she stuttered out.

"Not quite." said Crona, pressing his hand to the ladder. "Its the Kishin. Its not killing anybody... which is a bad sign. If it has that much self control, Its likely very powerful and intelligent." Maka pursed her lips and took out a necklace.

"Maka," Tsubaki said, a tone of realization in her voice. "Where's Soul?"

"He's back at the DWMA." Maka said, her voice still dark for some reason. "He was caught in Shinigami-Sama's viewing room at night. He was contacting someone but they escaped from the scene to quickly for anyone to see who they were or where they went. Stein ran a few tests and found out that he had been possessed by _that_ Kishin. He's not in trouble or anything but they need to keep a close eye on him to see if they can use him to find out any new developments in the enemy's approach."

"The enemy?" Asked Erza.

"We can tell you later." Crona intervened. "We have to get out of here."

"True dat!" Said Ragnarok, turning into a scythe with a flash of purple light. In Blackstar's hands, Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe. Harry looked over and saw Erza hovering over the ground, wearing a set of gilded golden of armor, next to Natsu, who was covered in flames. Harry himself felt a little different, and, looking down, he found himself covered in a red aura, small zaps of electricity arcing along his body every once in a while. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"I didn't know I could do that either!" He explained, a little on the defensive side.

"Well, I did tell you that you were able to do magic, even if I didn't know what type." The weapon in Blackstar's hands started.

"You have Wizard's combat ability!" Maka told him. "It's a rare, powerful magic that is summoned only when you need to use it."

"Well," Erza said, a hint of surprise on her tone. "This must be a super legendary magic because even Natsu and I know about it! If you haven't done it before, you probably haven't learned to control it yet, you can practice more once we get to the DWMA but for now, it should have sort of a defensive instinct that acts like a shield."

"Erza tried to learn about it when she was younger." Natsu explained to Crona, Tsubaki, Maka, and Blackstar's disbelieving faces. "It was to hard for her to control though because she has a different type of integrated magic. If Harry did that instinctively, than it will probably become one of his integrated core magics." Natsu looked at Erza's face and she nodded in approval. "Most wizards have two to three core magics, although normally only one of them will be integrated into him, the rest he will learn when he attempts them. Not every magic is a core magic though and you have to be careful to choose magics that do not contradict the first magic that you have learned. It seems like Wizard combat ability is his first core magic, which means it is likely his integrated magic. The playing with the napkin in Starbucks earlier was probably a manipulation of the force field in Wizard's Combat Magic." he finished.

"You must have really spent a lot of time around Erza to pick up that much!" Crona said in amazement. Natsu nodded his head.

"We've been friends for a pretty long time! Ever since she turned up, we've been training together."

"Ummm..." Maka said. "_The Kishin!?" _Blackstar nodded and carefully crawled up the ladder, Erza and Natsu behind him and Crona behind him. Harry tentatively climbed up the cold rungs of the steel ladder and was relieved to see the sunlight without crashing into Maka, who was climbing up below him.

Harry's feet made a light tapping sound on the metal top of the train, but that was nothing compared to the ruckus that his heart was making. Right in front of them only three carts over, the Kishin stood next the white, plagued man.

** Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Clifhanger. I was origionally planning on this chapter being and action based one but I guess that'll be next chapter. I'm really happy with the Core and Integrated Magics though because I literally just came up with that as I was typing! LOL! I just realized I'm basing this train scene from the lone ranger! so DISCLAIMER! Train idea belongs to Lone Ranger :P**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The eyes of the thin white man were black, instead of the red they were when they had first seen him. "His eyes are black when he is possessed." Maka realized. The white man smiled, his thin lips curling into a horrid shape. Then he opened his mouth.

"Maka dear! Maka Albarn. How is your father?" The words came through to them, unbelievingly rich despite the fact that he had never opened his mouth. Harry risked a sideways glance at Maka. She was white and quaking. "And Crona! Pray tell, how is your mother? Oh, of course! I nearly forgot I had turned her into a high-ranking witch. It sure is a pity though, you know, having to escape twice as a snake." The antagonizing voice seemed to have an effect on Crona though, as he began to tremble in rage.

The white man turned the rest of them. "I'll have you know that I disposed of her for good though!" He told them, maddeningly cheerful. Maka looked like you could kill him right then and there. Harry remembered how overprotective she was of Crona and the effect it was likely having on him.

"G-good." Crona said from Harry's side, his voice trembling. "She was... not even human." Everyone was looking at Crona. Harry knew that like him, they were proud of him, but shocked never the less. "Now we can focus..." Crona continued. Everyone recognized the discreet signal and readied their weapons and quietly as possible.

"ON YOU, BASTARD!" Crona cried, his voice being ripped from his throat as Ragnarok transformed to a scythe in his hand. He leapt towards the white man, his own eyes black with the madness resonating off of him. However, instead of dropping his scythe and succumbing to the madness, Crona took it in stride, using the advantage of the madness to target his rage at the white man. The surprise showed briefly in the blank eyes of the adversity before his eyes narrowed to black slits and a black/dark-purple cage-aura started pulsing around him. Maka spun her necklace around her finger. it turned into a scythe that Harry knew was nothing but a scythe. Even though it was only cold, unforgiving steel with no weapon, Harry realized that Maka really knew how to fight as she went to work on the dark aura slashing it to pieces. However even Blackstar spinning Tsubaki as a chain scythe and repeatedly cutting up the aura could not keep it from reforming around the man.

Small compacted balls of aura started to fly off of the cage. Most of the balls they were able to dodge but when one his hit Blackstar, he was forced to take a knee. Erza used the opportunity to take his place and start hacking away at the Kishin's cage while Blackstar slowly recovered from behind her. Natsu, in the meanwhile, took on his Animagi form as a dragon and began attacking from above hurling fire at the cage, which drastically weakened it.

Erza had only just managed to hack a small opening in the cage when she too was hit. She went down with a gasp next to Blackstar and Harry finally took her place. He was almost panicking as he had no idea how to control the Wizard's combat ability. Luckily, he remembered what Erza had said about it acting like a piece of defensive armor. One glance at Crona, and the cold rage in his eyes while battling the kishin was enough to spur him into movement. he wasn't sure how to help so he tried to use the cool logic Maka had used to get them out of a mess last time. The cage seemed to buzz louder in his mind, as if trying to tell him something.

_Cage is dark energy... _Something clicked for Harry. The Wizard's combat ability was like a force field, right? And force fields are made out of energy! He'd manipulated his force field before when he had done the napkin stunt, maybe this wouldn't be so different!

Harry focused on feeling the cage, the madness coming off of it, and the pulse it seemed to beat to. _If I can just override the pulse... YES!_ The click was made inside of him and he felt the control of the mass within him. It was distinctively different than the strengthening feeling of his own red energy but it was energy nonetheless. _A hole, a hole, a hole... _Harry tried desperately to convey to the mass. gradually a hole began to grow larger in one of the cage openings. his breathing started to become ragged and his body quivered with the effort but it slowly became larger. his own force field flickered and died but he finally managed to grow the hole large enough for one of Crona's mad swipes with Ragnarok to glance off of the kishin.

The force of the blow caused the Kishin's own dark purple force field to flicker and die, although Harry supposed that as he had been controlling it but not powering it, the kishin had just run out of power to generate it with. one of Maka's swipes with the cold steel blade of her scythe cut through the white ebony stick the man had been holding by lucky chance.

The dark mass hovering over the man's shoulder (Harry suspected it was the real Kishin) became more solid and the white man's eyes became red once more. The deep voice that the man had once used turned into a high peal of laughter, most likely induced by the madness.

"WE HAVE THEM NOW!" Blackstar yelled from beside Harry. Harry hadn't noticed that Blackstar had finally recovered and was fighting with Tsubaki once more. Suddenly a dark cold crept over the scene. Fog started to rise from the roof of the train.

"There!" Harry pointed towards the back corner of the car they were standing on. Behind the Kishin a white, frail bandage with many painted eyes on it was trailing up onto the cart as if it had a soul of its own.

"There's more!" Crona warned. Harry glanced around. They were surrounded. Then the bandages struck.

The bandages didn't hit any of their group, in fact, they arched over them. The feeling of relief was short-lived when Harry realized what their true aim was.

"NO!" Erza echoed his thoughts from behind him. The bandages had struck the Kishin/white-man duo and they had faded out of sight. It would have been worth it if they could have at least managed to snagged bandage or two for later examination but they disappeared into the wind.

The lights below them started to light up, contrasting against the deep blue, almost black sky. Underneath them train started to rumble forwards once more. Realizing what it meant, Harry motioned wildly to them.

"C'mon!" He yelled, his already starting to be whisked away by the chilly wind. He leaped down into the box, closely followed by Crona and everyone else. "I'm sorry Crona." he started, catching sight of Crona's face. Crona's pale face had changed from rage to the deepest remorse.

"What I said was true," He began, a sob in his voice. "But I will still miss her."

**Taa-daaahh! I just finished this chapter and I'm actually sorry for Crona :.( I didn't realize that he could be so badass though! Make sure to review if you like it! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Crona stood in the corner of the room, his back pressed against the wall. His shoulders were heaving with what sobs that would have been hearable if Blackstar and Natsu weren't reenacting their heroics against the Kishin. Happy and Blair were both still shaking in fear; they had been discovered desperately hiding underneath the sink in fear. Harry,Tsubaki, Maka, and Erza were trying to make Crona feel a little better, however it didn't seem to be working. Finally Blackstar came over. Harry noticed that that the three girls stances were only just hiding the fact that they were going to slap them if they said anything wrong and realized that his stance was a little different; he was hoping that they could help.

"Hey man," Blackstar began. _His typical approach. _thought Harry bitterly. "Are you okay?" Now Harry really wanted to slap him; wasn't it obvious that Crona wasn't?

"We got a profile set up on X-box, just for you!" Natsu told him with a wide, sharp-fanged grin, in an attempt to make amends. Now Harry realized what they were trying to do: They were trying to make Crona feel included as much as possible, so that he wasn't an oddball that had talked been ticked off by a kishin, and so that they could take his mind off of things for a while. Maka seemed to support the idea.

"If you guys want to get set up, I can make us a late-night snack with Tsubaki and Erza." She told him gently. Crona nodded and finally looked up. His nose was still a little red but he went over to one of the armchairs in front of the T.V. While the girls went off to bake some cookies. _Might as well do something! _Harry thought as he swung into the armchair next to Crona.

"Can I play with you guys?" He asked, making sure to face Crona as well. They all nodded and Natsu grabbed an extra controller. As Natsu tossed the controller over to him, Harry decided to act like nothing had upset Crona. If the air was really delicate around Crona, it probably wouldn't help. Natsu and Blackstar were way ahead of him. They were really good at integrating Crona into the video game group and Harry was glad when he looked over and saw that Crona looked a lot more at home.

"What are we playing?" Asked Blackstar. Natsu fanned out a collection of games and Blackstar selected three of the four. Then Blackstar presented his three fanned games to Crona. _Man! They really got a good system going here! _Harry though when he was presented with two disks. Remembering how Mario Cart was the first game Crona had played when he moved into the room, he selected Mario Cart and was pleased with his choice when he saw Crona's face light up.

"Controller time!" Blackstar grinned with a thumbs up, placing his controller into the middle of the floor.

"What?" Asked Harry, as he followed suit.

"We draw controllers, because its sorta the honor to have the number one controller as you get to control the game." Natsu explained. Crona's face fell a little. Harry remembered how Crona always felt that he had THE worst luck. _Might as well get some training in!_ He thought with a smile as Crona closed his eyes, spun, then reached for a controller.

_ Subtle! Easy does in now... _Harry thought as he gently guided Crona's hand to the number one controller using his Wizard's Combat Force Field. Blackstar and Natsu noticed what he was doing but didn't seem to realize what his aim was and just stared at harry with questioning stares. However when Crona grabbed the number one controller and opened his eyes, his face absolutely radiant with his success they flashed Harry a quick thumbs up before congratulating Crona.

"Awww maaan! I was hoping to get that!" Harry fake moaned in disappointment while giving Crona a joking smile. He knew it would seem fishy without some sort of protest/fake-protest from the three of them. Crona grinned whole-heartedly at him. Now that they had given Crona a good feeling, they could joke with him like normal, instead of treading cautiously around him and setting everything up for him until he realized what was going on.

"So what course are we doing?" Crona asked.

"Person with the number one remote chooses!" Natsu reminded him. Crona grinned and the pointer hovered over Rainbow Road.

"Go for it!" Blackstar laughed, giving Crona a thumbs up. The screen dimmed than opened up again, Rainbow Road taking place of the drop down menu. Harry began swerving around carts and he couldn't help to finally understand how Blackstar and Natsu had both been so addicted to the game when they first moved in. It wasn't that hard, Harry realized, if you pay attention to the map. He repeatedly glanced at the map throughout the game and even managed to swerve into the turn that most miss because they have bad timing. Most being Blackstar and Natsu.

"Beginner's luck!" Natsu dismissed as both of their carts fell through the galaxy towards earth.

However, by the end of the game it was obvious that Crona and Harry did not have beginner's luck. Or luck of any type. Just pure, untreated skill. They had easily stayed a half-lap ahead of everybody throughout the game. In fact the gap between Crona beating Harry in the last second before he passed the finish line was almost nonexistent. Harry had been cruising ahead of Crona and was about to cross the finish line when Crona had used that mushroom he had saved for who knows how long.

The boys joked about Harry's face (It had been slack with utter shock, his mouth opening and closing like a guppie) and congratulated Crona. In fact, Harry realized, the night actually turned out pretty good; with Crona recovering and them practically defeating a high level Kishin. In fact, as Blackstar officially stated moments later when Abner and Axel preformed a routine specially for Crona while they all ate cookies, IT ROCKED!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party ended about one hour later, when Maka made them all go to bed at 12. Blackstar started to throw a fit but finally dropped off when he sat in his cot, determined not to talk to Maka until she gave in. Needless to say, after dealing with Natsu's tantrum, they finally made it to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The next morning, Harry woke as a phoenix, once more. Luckily, now that he had practiced his form enough, he was able to change back to himself with minimal effort.

"What time is it, Tsubaki?" He asked, glancing around wearily. "Tsubaki?" She was still asleep, even though the clock on the T.V. said 4:30, which was an hour later than she normally woke up. So what had woken him up? Once again, the train whistle sounded again in the distance.

"Oh Crap!" He practically yelled in realization. The train arrived at Mesa Plains (A desert close to Needle Village) In five minutes. "TSUBAKI! ERZA! MAKA! CRONA! GUYS! WE NEED TO GET READY!" Most of the people he had called sat up blearily, but Erza just snuggled farther into her blanket.

"Just five more minutes..." Harry could hear her mumble.

"In five more minutes we'll have passed the Mesa Plains!" Harry exclaimed. Erza immediately sat up and glanced over at the clock.

"Four thirty-one... OH CRAP! GO GO GO!" The panic had jolted everyone so that Natsu and Blackstar were as serious in the face of this crisis that they were when they were planning from the car to leave the Dursleys residence. In a haste, Abner and Axel were rudely awakened and began to squeak loudly. This squeaking woke Blair, which in turn woke up Happy when she sat up abruptly and rolled off of her bed (which was on the top of the fridge) to land on him. Now everything was in a ruckus and there were only two minutes to go. Harry climbed up the ladder a little ways and was shocked to realize that he could see the train station in the distance. Jumping back down, he saw what disarray the place was in.

"Calm down!" He shouted. The room's panicked yelling stopped. "We just need to calm down. We only need to get ready. Nothing more."

In less than a minute, everyone was ready to go; Maka was no longer in the grumpy cat meme pajamas but was in her trench-coat/plaid skirt uniform, Erza was wearing the simple armor she had been wearing when Harry had first met her, and Natsu was wearing a long black and red vest over a pair of white pants, a strong white scarf wrapped securely around his neck.

To Harry's other side, Tsubaki was in the white collared dress and Blackstar next to her wore a sleeveless black vest with oversized gray pants, which billowed around him.

Next to Crona, who was dressed win a white collared robe, Harry himself wore a red and black checker boarded hoodie over a white T-shirt, with black pants that reached his shoes. He had been glad to find the shoes. They were high tops that made him look a little taller (he was even shorter than Blackstar). but what made them special was that half of the shoe was red, the other half black, and Harry doubted he could find shoes quite like them anywhere else. There were two reasons that Harry was wearing such an outfit: one, it looked pretty cool, and two, Maka had explained that it would be a satisfactory uniform for the DWMA.

The wheels of the train grinded to a halt as they pulled up outside the Mesa Plains stop. "Mesa Plains! Please have a good day!" The voice of an overly cheerful attendant reverberated from below.

Tsubaki hurriedly climbed up the ladder, Blackstar, Maka, Blair, and Crona right behind her. Harry glanced around at Natsu, Erza, and Happy. He gulped. They may have never been to DWMA before, but, with Maka, Crona, Tsubaki, and if they were really desperate, Blackstar, to guide them, they could probably do okay. Harry climbed up behind Crona and boosted himself up onto the roof.

_ Whoa..._ In the very, very distance, he could see a small sphere, which was no doubt Needle Village. other than the sphere and the train station they were currently at, there was nothing but miles and miles of open plain. Natsu whistled in awe and started untangling the cube from the mess of bungee cords. Behind Harry, Erza rested her hand on his shoulder. "This should be great." She said, a little nervously.

"Yeah." he breathed.

"Well?" Blackstar called from below. Looking down, Harry saw that Blackstar was toting Erza's luggage. "C'mon Natsu!" Natsu leaped down beside him and almost leaped back onto the roof.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" He cried hopping from foot to foot in his sandals on the scalding sand. Blackstar chuckled nervously and put his clasped hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we try to keep our feet covered." Tsubaki told him from the roof. For the first time, Harry noticed how all of the Meisters wore bulky shoes and glanced nervously at his own high tops.

"Will mine be okay?" Erza asked, a little anxious. Crona glanced at her boots and nodded.

"Yours and Harry's are probably okay." Crona told them quietly.

Back on the ground, Natsu finally decided that his feet weren't adjusting and after a final flailing leap, transformed into a dragon. Tsubaki laughed gently and tossed him a pair of black shoes. They weren't heavy like the shoes that the rest of them were wearing but Tsubaki and Maka both assured him that they were heatproof. Natsu begrudgingly spiraled down onto the roof and transformed out of his Animagi form. Trying on the black van look-a-like's he gripped the side of the train and gently dropped to the ground. This time, his feet didn't seem to be on fire.

"Thanks!" Natsu said, flashing a bright smile their way.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two hours later, they finally arrived at the entrance of the dome. Harry was glad that he was not elected to carry part of Erza's luggage like Blackstar, Natsu, and Erza herself. Instead of carrying the grueling load, he played with the purple cube, laughing every time he accidently flipped off corner of the cube and was sucked inside. whenever this happened, he had enough time to maybe get some chocolate before needing to climb back out and catch up.

Overhead, Happy carried Blair, every once in a while plunging from the air and colliding into Natsu every time he ran out of energy. SPLAT! Everyone looked up to see Happy plastered to the side of an almost invisible dome and cheered, despite the fact that Happy was gradually peeling off the side of the dome. They had made it. Maka felt around in the dome and entered through a small door.

"Single file!" She called a little too late. Harry and Natsu, groaned and sat back up. They had approached the door next to each other, unaware of how narrow it was, and had both knocked into an edge of the doorway. Still groaning, they entered the village.

**Finished! This chapter's early morning panic was inspired by my own a few weeks ago :P Comment what you think should happen in the village/when they get to the DWMA! **


	25. Chapter 25

Wow! we're doing pretty good with the uploads here! If you have any time please leave me some feedback or comment! I really appreciate it! *RclBeauty101 voice* Aaaaaanndd... on with the chapter!

Chapter 25:

As Harry entered the dome he looked around excitedly. It seemed like he didn't have enough eyes to view it all at once. Of the few things that stayed the same between shops, Almost all of them had "death" worked into the name one way or another, and all of the shops were paved along a cobblestone road which lead to... Harry gulped. Which lead to a magnificent palace-like school. Off to one side in the woods, Harry was able to see Meisters and Weapons training with one another. There was no doubt about it, this was Needle Village and THAT was DWMA.

"Whoa." Natsu breathed from next to Harry, Happy, who was on Natsu's shoulder was shell-shocked, his lips moving fruitlessly to sound out his words. Beside him Erza stared up at the building in shock. Crona, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar and Blair all looked in their element.

"Yeeeaaaapppp," Blackstar half-yawned, half-sighed. "We're back Tsubaki." Tsubaki looked at him amusedly.

"Will you stay out of the harbor this time?" She asked, grinning. Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Yeesh! You do one little thing-"

"Define little." Maka pointed out, motioning at the definitely not-little group. Blackstar, obviously having nothing left to say which would defend himself with, stuck his tongue out at the two girls. Tsubaki smiled and Maka gave him an affectionate (which doesn't mean soft) Maka-chop.

"We're back." Crona smiled. Even Blackstar seemed glad, despite the fact that his head probably still smarted like crazy.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they arrived at the DWMA, all of the new members stared up at it in shock. The seemingly endless staircase which lead up to the massive school was discouraging, to say the least. Harry gulped, remembering that he had promised Erza that he would carry her luggage

"Don't worry Harry." Crona told him, seeming read his mind. "Shinigami-Sama visited me last night-" Harry guessed it had probably been an attempt to cheer Crona up. "-and when he heard about Erza's luggage, he did the normal maniac laugh and promised to arrange storage for it. I think the truck will be here any minute." Harry relaxed a little.

"Will we need it at all?" Erza asked, probably a little anxious.

"Well, I didn't mention it before but you won't need it." Maka told her. "There are dorms."

"Here the trucks are." Crona said suddenly, pointing out two black and white trucks with embossed lord death symbols on the hood. Erza looked relieved. Harry too, was relieved he didn't need to carry the massive amount of luggage up the heavy stairs, he just didn't show it.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry felt like his lungs were burning. Glancing down he felt sick. The uncountable steps they had climbed had lead them up to the great height that they now looked down from. Even Erza and Natsu, who were beside him, looked a little winded despite their regular training, and were staring at the rest of the team incredulously.

"Why is it so long?" Natsu managed to get out, once he could efficiently take in a breath.

"Lord Death built this staircase to help strengthen the students' legs." Blackstar told him. "Personally, I find his architecture almost as cool as the big man himself!" Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"That's only because it has to do with working out." she told him bluntly. "I know you can't stand architecture. Remember that class we took together once?" Blackstar looked a little nauseous.

"Don't remind me."

Now that they were about to enter the DWMA, Harry was starting to get a little panicked. Looking down at his black and red clothes, he tried to calm himself.

_If Shinigami-Sama didn't want us here, he wouldn't have directly invited us. Wait! If the Kishin is attracted to me, maybe he wants me here so that he can get rid of me? No, he probably wants me here because its safe, not because I'll blow up or anything._ Harry's mind betrayed him in the confidence area once more as he thought back to his first conversation with the grim reaper. "_If you are in the same room as twenty other magical folk, you'd get the shiveries!" _

Now Harry's mind was seriously going paranoid. _What if shiveries means that I'll get a magical sickness? Or that I'll explode?_

"Maka, wait!" Harry called after Maka, jogging up to her. "Are you sure its safe- Argh!" Harry had tripped over Crona's shoes and sprawled head over black and red heels into the building, landing with a smack on his rear.

Harry was paralyzed with fear. _Am I dead? _He thought briefly, his mind on the edge of hysteria. Gradually, his rational side of brain started to function again and he looked up in embarrassment. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice but his friends, who were stifling uproarious laughter very badly.

**Okay, just a fast note I'm sure many people can relate to. I have an expired account of Microsoft Word so I type everything directly into copy-N-paste. I normally copy down what I have down so far and save it into a note. However, this time I completely forgot and was on the very last paragraph when my computer rebooted and I lost everything! Hope you've thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, It cost me much to retype the entire thing :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**For all of you soul fans, he also gets to appear in this chapter! I have to admit, I've been pretty psyched to finally write a chapter with him in it. In chapter 22 when they mentioned that he was still at the school, I half wanted to write him bursting through the room's wall yelling "I'M HERE MOTHERF***ERS!". Also... there ****_may_**** be stein in this chapter.**

**Chapter 26: **

Harry stood up painfully. Even though, his first entrance to the school had been embarrassing, he just stared at awe at the magnificent, high sloped ceiling and massive amount of students passing through the halls. The now raucous laughter behind him barley had any effect on his amazement. In fact, even Erza, Natsu, and Happy stopped laughing once they stepped into the hall.

"There." Natsu said decidedly, a ridiculously wide grin on his face despite the situation. "Now I've seen everything."

"_I _have a good house too." Blair told them, a little boastfully.

"Blair," Maka began, looking at her a little incredulously. "You live in a pumpkin." They heard a stack of books drop at the end of the hall and looked up.

"MAAAKKKKAAAAAA!" A white haired blur rushed at her.

"Hi Soul!" She greeted him cheerfully. The boy stopped and looked at her, seeming on the verge of hugging her. Finally he decided against it and slouched, putting his hands in his black and yellow pockets. Maka cocked an eyebrow and Harry grinned. _I'll bet that him and Blackstar are friends._ "And how have you been." Maka asked.

"Eh... been better," He told her.

"Anything weird happen since I was gone?"

"Well," He said suddenly, seeming to remember some thing a little troubling. "I keep waking up at around five in the morning to Stein poking me." Everybody who attended the DWMA winced.

"Stein?" Harry asked.

"Long story." Soul said shuddering. "He's a creep with a dissecting fetish." Judging how nobody corrected him, he probably wasn't exaggerating things.

"He's not bad though." Maka reminded him. "Lord Death thinks that the level of madness is affecting him a little but he's still a good doctor."

"If you like waking up with your innards strewn everywhere." Blackstar snorted. Maka shot him a death glare.

"Anyways, Tsubaki, care to give them a tour?" Crona asked. Tsubaki smiled and nodded her head. Suddenly, Harry noticed that the glass in the door was becoming more opaque.

"Hi Lord Death!" He greeted the mask, which appeared in the sky-room. The rest of the S.C. crew turned around in surprise and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Lord Death!" Maka told him, smiling. Her smile faded when she noticed a red-haired man standing beside him. Her eyes narrowing into slits as soon as he started to talk.

"Maka Dear!" He began fervently. "I can't wait to see you again!" Maka lowered her head and lifted her middle finger to remind him that it was definitely not mutual.

"Anyways," Lord Death hastily cut in before Maka got to the double bird. "I hope you are okay with saving the secret room for emergency, I've sprung for an extra big dorm!" He seemed cheerful and Harry, despite having spent so much time on the S.C., was surprised to find that he actually didn't have a problem with it. He nodded at original S.C. members (Blackstar, Natsu, Erza, Blair, Tsubaki, and Happy) and Tsubaki sent a thumbs up to Maka, who replied with a yes to the shinigami.

"Well then! We all got is sorted out! Maka dear," He nodded at Maka and for once she didn't seem to mind. Harry figured out that the only time she resented being called "Dear" was when her father or a kishin called her so. "I've left you some instructions on the counter of the your old dorm's kitchen." He continued. Maka nodded. "Goodbye!" He called out as the connection rapidly became more and more transparent until they were looking out the window.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXx

"So here we are!" Tsubaki smiled. They stood outside a door, the brass number on it read 8888, The very highest, very last dorm in the dorm building. Maka nodded and Harry grinned, too nervous to say anything. Room number 8888 was supposedly the largest dorm of all of them, even better than some of the highest EAT dorms. In fact, they had heard that the dorm house (number 8) was in honor of Lord Death's own son, and that room number 8888 was the best dorm that DWMA could offer to large groups.

"I hope it's okay." Harry confided in Soul, finally finding his voice. Harry had warmed up to Soul quickly upon finding him like a mature version of Blackstar with even better judgement.

"Yeah." He replied. "It would need to be really good to replace the EAT dorms."

Maka cleared her throat and stepped up to the door handle. Pressing a button, she began to speak, reading off of a long piece of paper Lord Death had given her. "Dorm director: shared" she began. "Names: Blackstar, Tsubaki, Harry, Maka, Happy, Natsu, Erza, Crona..." Tsubaki nudged her and she rolled her eyes. "and Blair. Pass code: 42564. Authorize." Harry gulped as the handle made a click. Maka tried it. she motioned to Tsubaki. "You can do the honors. Its your name, then the code."

Tsubaki put her hand around the handle. "Tsubaki, 42564" She tried the handle and it turned, opening into a a hallway. Glanced around, Erza let out a low whistle.

"This isn't a Dorm, this is a vacation home!" She said in surprise. Erza was right; the white hallway they were in was about nine feet long. On one side of the hallway, a vast coat closet stood, its doors wide open, on the other side, a small, elegant bathroom. When the a left wall of the hallway ended the entire left side opened up into a large kitchen, almost completely surrounded by Marble counters which doubled as tabletops. The only opening was in line with the left wall of the hallway.

Inside of the kitchen, a stationary mixer stood next to the soda-stream and coffee maker, which all stood on the small counter, above which was a set of cabinets filled with pots and pans. The counter top jutted out above more cabinets, next to the double-door fridge/freezer and was ended in the opposite direction next to a surface stove before reaching the wall, where the black and silvery gray counter started again. There was a corner before the sink and the dishwasher, the light brown cabinets underneath the water appliances already stored at least three different types of cleaning solutions. Then another corner and a bunch of cabinets storing baking ingredients underneath the marble. Six chairs stood on the far side of the counter-top, which jutted out to form a table.

If you continued in a straight line from the fridge to the chairs, you would run into a pair of glass doors, opening up onto a high balcony. Another door was found on the wall of the right side of the hallway, which continued past the kitchen but housed a toaster oven and pantry directly across it. This door, they found lead into a large bedroom with five beds, all tucked into a corner of the massive room. Next to the beds, large dressers adorned one side of the bed while a white nightstand adorned the other. They decided that this room could be for the boys' bedroom

In between the beds, five desks with white and brown hutches stood proudly against the wall. On the left wall of the room, they found that it too, had a set of glass doors leading to a balcony on the wall next to the door, a single bathroom stood. Walking into it, they found it similar to a clean pool shower/changing room. four tiled walls divided five curtained tubs, a shower head above each. On the opposite wall five sinks stood, an alcove next to them lead to two curtained toilets.

Blackstar whistled. "Nice bathroom!"

Leaving the room, they found another, almost identical (it only had one bed, one tub, one sink, and one desk less) room directly across from the bedroom, neatly tucked into the corner on the opposite wall and on the other side of the enclosed kitchen. The opposite room was quickly deemed to be the girls' bedroom. The door to the other bedroom was attached to a large room which housed a large stone fireplace next to multiple armchairs and couches. Large windows on either side of corner had white drapes drawn aside, which contrasted nicely against the sky blue accent wall. Next to the door to the second bedroom stood a coffee table with a large screen television set and x-box on top of it.

If you continued back in the direction of the dorm hall from the living room, you finally ran into another door, which lead to a magnificent mahogany multi-surfaced dining room. A doorless opening in the left wall lead to another cozy living room. The right wall had yet another balcony, this one the was largest one of all and lead out to a large, deep pool. Across from pool a decent hot tub, which jutted out by the corner of the high railing. To one side, underneath the roof of the dorm building, a wooden counter stood proudly, the chairs underneath it of the matching wood. Underneath the counter, two iceboxes and a minibar stood. On top, towels, pool noodles, floaties, and large water and juice coolers stood next to a stack of plastic cups. About seven large lawn chairs were strewn around at random on the deck.

"No doubt about it, this is a sick dorm!" Natsu said in awe. Soul nodded.

"And I thought the EAT dorms were good."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Harry sighed and sank back onto the white bed sheets.

"This is the life!" Soul sighed from the bed next to him. From the bed to Harry's other side, Crona grinned.

"True dat!" He said. more cheerful than normal. On the other side of the room Blackstar and Natsu were already engaged in a ferocious pillow fight.

A knock sounded on the door and Harry started, flailing around with the puffy pillows and soft bed spread before getting to his feet. He opened the door a little, his smile widening when he saw Erza standing in front of it.

"Hi!" She began, grinning. "We are going to unpack from the S.C. now." She said motioning vaguely over her shoulder. Harry nodded and relayed to message to the boys. The looked up from their various activities and rolled out of the soft beds with out a word, although a grin could easily be seen on every single face.

Once they had arrived into the living room, Tsubaki jumped up from the couch she had been reclining in. "You ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Harry had to admit that he was a little sad to let the S.C. go for a while and it seemed like a bit of a ritual to be entering it for the last time before it was reserved for emergencies. Next to Maka, the guinea pig cage and set of weights stood, they had obviously already unloaded the largest items. But why there the things like the stove? Noticing Harry's gaze, Maka felt the need to explain.

"We are keeping the things like the fridge and cots because we would need them in case an emergency ever arises that is large enough that we would need to resort to the S.C." She explained. Looking around, Harry noticed that everyone seemed to have been wondering the same thing as he saw the realization dawning on their faces.

"So are we going to start?" Natsu asked, looking a little eager. Blair smiled and dissapeared into the box first. Maka sighed.

"Great; now I'm afraid to go down there." She sighed in an exasperated way. She was still eyeing the box cautiously, like she was expecting Blair to burst out on an ATV at any moment, when Harry climbed down. He experienced the normal disorienting sensation before he was standing on the pale red carpet. He looked over to his cot and sighed.

Taking his magical backpack by a strap, he began shoving all of his clothes down into it, leaving only three outfits. One of them a pair of jeans with a red and black long-sleeved shirt, another a t-shirt with red and black shorts, and the final one a pair of khaki pants with red and black T-shirt. With these emergency clothes, he also left two pairs of shoes: one red and black vans that Tsubaki had assured him could survive the blistering sand of the Mesa Plains, and the other a pair of waterproof muck boots. Folding the clothes neatly, he placed them into the small dresser, placing his shoes at the foot.

Moving on, he grabbed a majority of the X-Box games and the books which adorned the foot of his bed. He sighed as he packed various other things like his D.S. and packed them into the second pocket of his backpack. Looking around, he realized just how bare the room was becoming. The walls which had previously been plastered with posters were empty once more. Even though Harry felt as if he was abandoning the room, Harry didn't feel as sad as he thought he would of.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emptying his backpack onto his bed, Harry gave a low whistle at the enormous amount of items which poured forth. Finally giving the bag a shake to make sure it was empty, Harry hung it up on the coat hook next to his dresser. "Wow." He couldn't help but mumble once facing the pile again.

"A struggle I know all too well." Soul said from next to him. Harry looked over to see that Soul had an equally large pile of stuff he had retrieved from his old dorm. Looking back at his pile, Harry groaned. _Well, I guess I need to get started._

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour and a half after, Harry had finally finished unpacking. Now he just sat on his bed, making a list of places where the guinea pigs could perform, consulting his apple laptop whenever he needed to check. Once more, a knock sounded at the door. "Hello?" A tentative voice called that he knew all to well.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Blackstar called from over at the X-box the Erza had graciously moved from the S.C. into the boys' room.

"We're going swimming out on the deck! If you guys want to join in, we'll meet you out there." She replied. Harry looked over and saw that the boys already changing into their swimsuits by behind their beds.

"Sounds good!" He relayed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly as he felt the water lap over his hairline. Squinting slightly, he looked up at the laughing sun which had seemed so cruel before in the harsh conditions of the Mesa Plains, but now bathed his body in a warm, yellow light. He felt his shoulders a little deeper into the water and relaxed his back. He swore he could feel the day's and day's worth of built up tension, just escape into the cool water.

_SPLASH!_ Harry flailed out of his graceful back float as a wave of water hit him in the face.

"Idiot!" He yelled playfully after Natsu and Blackstar's retreating backs, still sputtering indignantly. Harry finally looked to his side and saw Soul. Soul was dripping wet and looking a little flustered himself, so Harry couldn't help but to grin.

"You got attacked too?" He asked, smiling as he practically knew the answer. Soul nodded grimly. From behind them they heard a yell and whirled suddenly to see that Crona, who had been standing by the other side of the pool talking with Tsubaki, had gotten splashed. Still laughing, the two delinquents dived beneath the surface before Maka could deal out a Maka-Chop. Making eye contact with Crona, Harry motioned him over.

"What is it?" Crona asked softly as he waded out to where they stood. Harry grinned deviously.

"We're getting revenge!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aaaaaanndd... cue." Soul whispered into the walkie-talkie. Crona gave a thumbs up and boosted himself to the top of his desk, which was right next to the door. Grasping his cup of water, he filled the bucket (which was propped up on the top of the slightly opened door and swiveled upside down on a fulcrum, the base of which was attached to the ceiling).

Soul nodded at Harry and Harry gathered his breath. "YES! I BEAT BOTH BLACKSTAR AND NATSU'S HIGH SCORES ON BLACK OPS!". He stifled a laugh when he heard two loud identical "WHAT?!"'s and loud footsteps racing past the kitchen, starting to near the door. Natsu was slightly in front of Blackstar so he was the one to stumble into the saran wrap, tearing it loose and landing flat on his face with a cry of protest. Blackstar grinned and pushed open the door. Above him, the bucket started to teeter.

"The big man won't be fooled that easily!" He boasted proudly. Just then, the bucket finally decided which way it wanted to fall and the contents began to drip out of it. Harry saw Blackstar glance at the kiddie pool he was in with horror and glance up just in time to see the tidal wave of water crashing down on him.

"AURGH!" He screamed, the force of the falling water knocking him into the kiddie pool, which rapidly filled with water. Natsu, who had recovered enough to stand behind the grand finale managed to catch the aftermath and rubbed his shirt furiously, trying to get rid of the darker-than-normal stripe that the water had left. all that was out of the ordinary now was a sopping wet Blackstar, a wet stripe on Natsu's shirt, and a full kiddie pool. Blackstar moaned softly and sat up in the water.

"So did you actually beat my score?" He asked anxiously. Harry, Crona, and Soul doubled over in a violent fit of disbelieving laughter, finally ending the video they had been taking with Soul's phone.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Throughout dinner, Harry was glad the Natsu and Blackstar had such good sportsmanship. He figured why is that they themselves felt accomplished when they pulled tricks like the one they had. The subject was quickly forgotten and they were focusing on the T.V. and their Udon when the window next to them became opaque.

"Hello!" A voice they all knew too well exclaimed. "Good to see ya, good to see ya. Stein thinks that he has a major breakthrough in what's going on." Lord Death said, nodding at Soul. Soul looked a little scared.

"Will it involve me having to sleep?" He asked nervously. The Shinigami snorted.

"Naturally!"

"Can I have some people come with me?" Soul asked apprehensively. Lord Death nodded and Harry smiled. Looking around at the mixed expressions, he figured that not all of them would want to go. Blackstar and Natsu looked downright terrified, Crona and Erza looked a little wary. Glancing around, he saw that he and Maka were the only ones that were completely all right with the situation; Happy was cowering underneath the sink and Blair was stiffly shaking her head. Glancing at the mixed feeling, Soul sighed.

"It's optional!" He said, rolling his eyes. Happy crawled out from underneath the sink and Blackstar and Natsu stopped shaking. To everyone's surprise, Harry, Crona, Maka, Tsubaki, and Erza weren't the only ones that stepped forwards. Natsu and Blackstar, despite their trembling, had stepped forward, even Blair and Happy volunteered. Happy brought a new spirit to the mission with his tucked in bottom lip, bulging eyes, and face that radiated fear. Harry wasn't sure where the laughing had originated but pretty soon, they were all laughing.

Smiling, Maka told them to meet in the living room in ten minutes. Everyone nodded, the laughter still etched on their faces.

Back in the boys' bedroom, Harry started to get ready best as he could. Water bottles, books (He almost felt like he was going to the doctor's office), his phone, his laptop, the charger Tsubaki had manipulated to run on soul power, the tablet, the D.S., the miniature DVD player, a bunch of books, a job catalog (they were planning on getting a job somewhere), and a neck pillow. Harry packed his selected items into the magical backpack he had gotten from Tsubaki about a month ago. Glancing around the room, he found it already abandoned and hurried out to the living room where could hear the last of Maka's recap.

"Lord Death arranged for an grey 2013 Mercedes to pick us up. After Soul's visit, Lord Death has managed to find a way to bypass the law enough for us all to get our driver licenses now so he's going to arrange some impromptu lessons before we get our licenses tomorrow." She felt the need to explain further as she saw Harry's shocked face. "The cars that Lord Death are teaching us to use are mostly automatic, she there isn't much for us to learn." Blackstar raised his hand. "Blackstar?"

"Are we seriously all going to share a single car?!" He asked incredulously. Maka smiled.

"That's the surprise. Lord Death says that the information we have received so far deserves a reward. We are each getting a Mercedes SUV of our color, chose, and date."

That was all that Harry and everybody else needed. They practically went berserk. Blackstar, Natsu, and surprisingly Crona leapt up and down on the couch. to the left of them, Soul, Harry, and Erza were jumping up and down in excitement Tsubaki even grabbed Harry's hands and spun around until they felt dizzy. Even Maka smiled.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry yawned widely, almost to widely to speak his name and the code into the door handle of the apartment. Visiting with Stein hadn't actually turned out that bad. Well... he reflected, His entrance on the spinning office chair was really something. In fact, Stein had even figured out that the madness that sometimes affected Soul was induced by a certain memory mixed with a sound. He had yet to figure out what they were though. Although he had figured out that when either Harry or Maka were inside of the same state as him, the memories couldn't get through. It would have explained why Soul had first been possessed; Maka had been out of state with Tsubaki.

Dropping onto his bed and letting his bag drop to the floor beside his bed, Harry borrowed underneath the soft covers.

"Night." He said out loud. Various echoes and versions of good night came from all four corners of the room as Harry dropped off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow guys! We are almost up to 30 chapters! Woo-Hoo!**

**Chapter 29:**

Harry woke up to his watch vibrating. Yesterday afternoon, they had each purchased an apple watch so that they could set a silent alarm and wake up without waking anybody else up. He rolled out of bed groggily and stared up at the ceiling. Looking around, he saw that Soul and Blackstar were the only ones that weren't awake. _Why was Crona and Natsu up so early?_ He pondered. His eyes lit up as he remembered. _Today they had driving lessons and then they were picking out a car-"_OUCH!" Harry had rolled off of the bed in excitement.

Wincing, he padded over to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and blinked rapidly. Brushing his teeth, he glanced out back into the bedroom. They still weren't up. Harry rinsed his toothbrush and put it back into the toothbrush stand. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to Soul.

"Hey, Soul! Wake up!" Soul opened his eyes and rubbed them, yawning.

"What is it?" He murmured.

"We have our lessons and test today, remember?"

Like Harry before him, Soul shot out of bed in excitement. "Meet you in the kitchen in five minutes." Harry told him. Soul nodded and flew to the bathroom, bag in hand. Going back over to his own bed, Harry changed into his DWMA uniform. Harry brushed his hair and shot Blackstar in the rib with a Nerf gun.

"HUH!?" Blackstar sat up.

"Cars." Was all that harry had to say before Blackstar grabbed his bathroom bag and hightailed it to the bathroom.

_YES!_ Harry thought when he reached for his backpack. He never had unpacked it the night before so it was already pre-packed. Grinning, he carried it into the kitchen.

"Hi Harry!" Tsubaki greeted him from a chair by the counter table. Crona and Maka were both playing Mario Kart over in the living room. Harry was glad the Crona had introduced her to the concept of video games as Maka seemed to really enjoy it.

"Hey!" He said. Natsu straightened up inside of the island.

"I finished!" He said, holding up an enormous platter of what looked like an enormous apple cobbler. Noticing Harry he grinned. "Hey Harry!" Harry grinned and told him hi back before addressing the platter Natsu was holding.

"What's that?" He asked. Natsu grinned.

"I used to make these for Erza a lot. They are German apple pancakes. They aren't quite eggs and they aren't quite pancakes and they aren't quite a cobbler." He tried to explain as he sliced it and began to put some onto a plate. To their right they heard a door close and Erza emerged from the bedroom. her eyes widened immediately when she saw the plates. Rushing over without even saying good morning, she hugged Natsu and grabbed a plate. Seating herself in one of the eight chairs, she began shoving the pancake into her mouth.

When Erza passed her plate for seconds. Harry cleared his throat. "Good morning." She grinned sheepishly and replied.

"You too."

Harry grinned and took a plate as the door to the boys' bedroom opened and Blackstar and Soul emerged. "So when are we leaving?" He asked.

Maka looked up from the X-Box. "We should be out of here in about ten minutes." She told them. Harry nodded and started eating his pancake. Looking down in surprise, he saw that the flat pancake Dutch-baby look could be deceiving. The pancake was light and fluffy, the sweet cinnamon apple taste spread all throughout the egg filled pancake from the occasional soft apple.

"This is great!" He told Natsu who was sitting beside him. Everyone else nodded vigorously and Natsu grinned.

"Thanks!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they pulled up outside of the large building, harry couldn't help but to grin nervously. As a twelve year old, even he felt nervous about getting a license four years early.

"Are you ready?" Maka asked. Everyone nodded and she opened the door, allowing everyone to clamber out onto the parking lot. They had already run over the controls and had a short lesson yesterday. Now they only needed to take a test and choose their car.

After a quick brush-up, Harry got into the drivers seat of the black Mercedes they were taking the test in.

"Go." The director said, his pencil poised over the clipboard he was holding. Harry put the key into the keyhole, turned it once pressed the power button, took the car out of Neutral, put his foot on the gas petal, gripped the steering wheel, and began weaving his way through the orange cones. His sweaty hands became dry as he realized how easy it was.

Finally backing into the parallel parking spot, he turned the clutch to off and turned off the car. The inspector nodded and marked one last thing on his clipboard. harry took the keys out of the engine and got out of the car. As he closed the door, the inspector came around to the side that harry and the rest of his friends were standing on.

"You passed." He told Harry. Harry let out an exited whoop and started to dance with Blackstar, Natsu, Crona, and Soul to the director's amusement. "We have the models inside when you are ready to choose." She said. harry nodded and started to walk towards the building, his excitement turning his pace into a funny walk/run combo.

Harry briefly stopped to get his picture taken for his license before heading over to the show room. inside there were many Mercedes-Benz. Harry started to run from one to another trying desperately to decide. He finally decided on a sliver Mercedes-Benz GLE-Class as Blackstar walked in.

"I passed, Man!" He yelled from the other side of the room. Harry grinned widely and gave him double thumbs up and he told the examiner which one she wanted. As she went off to get the license plate and the records ready, Harry ran over to where Blackstar was standing and gave him a high five. "Is that the one you chose?" He asked as the examiner reentered the room and drove it out of the garage-like door. Harry grinned.

"Yup!"

"That's a great one! Personally I don't think it has quite enough muscle." Blackstar replied. harry couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay, which one would you choose?"

Blackstar tapped his chin and looked around the room. He smiled as his eyes landed on a car. "That one." He said, motioning towards a burgundy Mercedes-Benz GLA-Class. Harry laughed.

"Its not that much more muscle." He reminded him. Blackstar nodded.

"I know, but I think I want this one." As he told the examiner, a group of S.C. members came in.

"We passed!" Said Erza, Tsubaki, Crona, and Soul. Harry congratulated them heartily and motioned to the cars.

"Which ones are you going to get?" He asked. Erza chose a red Mercedes-Benz GL-Class, Tsubaki a white B-Class hybrid, Soul a bold yellow GLC-Class Mercedes-Benz, and Crona a dark green GLE-Coup. When Maka and Natsu came in, they chose a few shades lighter green than Crona's E-Class Coup and a dark orange C-Class Coup for Natsu.

They walked outside and Natsu wolf-whistled at the assortment of cars. "Pret-ty good." Soul said. Harry agreed and climbed into his own silver GLE, storing his driver's license into the glove compartment.

"Happy, you ride with Natsu, Blair, you have your own car and I know it, so no, you can't ride with Harry." Maka directed. Blair slumped away from Harry and summoned her own purple Volkswagen beetle and started off to the dorm to Harry's great relief.

"Meet you in the parking lot!" Soul called before closing the door of his yellow GLC. Harry smiled and got behind the wheel of his own silver car. He followed Maka out of the parking lot.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally pulling into the parking lot in front of dorm number eight, harry climbed out of his car and jogged to catch up with Soul and Natsu and Erza crawled into the parking lot. Recapping all of the details and what they planned on doing tomorrow, they entered the apartment with Soul's authentication.

As they entered the bedroom, Harry put his keys into the basket on his desk. "So, I'm thinking of swimming, you up for it?" Harry asked Soul, Blackstar, and Natsu and Crona who had recently entered the room. The answer was a unanimous yes and five minutes later, they were back in the pool.

**Yes this is a more slightly... industrial version of soul eater, but imagine everything else as you would the classic soul eater.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"Dinner!" Harry heard from inside. He hoisted himself out of the pool and took a beach towel which was resting on a nearby lawn chair. tying it around his neck, he entered through the doorway to the kitchen.

"The Towel Man is here to destroy you all!" Harry said dramatically, striking a pose on the slippery wood floors of the kitchen. Everyone laughed and harry walked towards the stools. Just before he reached them, he slipped.

"ARUGH!" His head collided roughly with the base of the chair. Natsu, Blackstar, and Happy all laughed, Blair, Crona, Maka, and Erza looked concerned, and Tsubaki rushed over.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly. Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Towel Man is vanquished."

Everyone burst into laughter. Tsubaki laughed a little and helped Harry to his feet. "Towel man, meet dinner." Harry grinned and sat down in one of the chairs. The spaghetti he ate dripped down his chin a little. After trying unsuccessfully to lift it into his mouth with a fork, he just slurped it in, spattering Maka's towel with spaghetti sauce, which made everybody laugh.

"Sorry!" He gasped out in between laughs as Maka looked at her towel with a surprised expression. Finally, she just shrugged and continued eating her spaghetti. Tsubaki pursed her smiling lips in attempt to not laugh, which in turn caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Grinning, Harry was about to grind pepper onto the tomato covered noodles, when he noticed Blackstar and Natsu looking at him with silly grins. He ground it onto Natsu's plate, which was closet to him, when he turned around to snicker next to Blackstar. Harry took out his phone and pointed the camera up at Natsu underneath. He watched as Natsu consumed an entire bite of the powdered food and chomped down hard. Instead of the normal almost inaudible squish, a loud crunching grinding sound was heard. His face changed from a mischievous smile to a disgusted look, the corners of his slightly open mouth sagging and his eyelids lowering. Harry double checked that the camera was on. Leaning over his plate in the complete silence that had ensued, Natsu slowly opened up his mouth and let the crunchy spaghetti fall out.

Erza looked at the spaghetti. "It has sand on it." She announced, trying not to smile. Harry yawned loudly, drawing the attention to himself.

"I guess it didn't work this time." He grinned widely, staring openly at Blackstar and Natsu before glancing over and Soul and Crona, letting them know that the pranked's attempt at retaliation had failed. The pranked grinned good naturedly, Natsu breaking his grin first in attempt to pick the sand from between his teeth.

"Don't mess with us." Soul told them, his face turning red with the effort of not laughing. His beet red face was enough to send them into laughter once more.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry yawned and rolled over in the soft, smooth sheets of his bed as the chilly air blew in through the slightly open glass door. The grinning moon was so bright that the walls looked whitewashed and that only one glance around the of room could tell him what everyone was doing. Natsu was staring up at the silver/white ceiling, Blackstar was playing agar on the X-box (he hadn't really needed the moon for that one), Soul was tossing and turning, and Crona was using the moon to read... Harry squinted until the title came into focus; The Sycamore Row.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Natsu asked quietly.

"I think we are setting up a guinea pig performance and finding where we are going to end up working after school." Crona said back softly.

"Oh."

"Sounds cool." Blackstar said from the X-Box.

"How does school work exactly?" asked Harry, still a little unclear on the concept.

"We attend classes that we are assigned to; we take tests; It's pretty much like a college." Soul explained faintly from beside him.

"Oh."

After another hour, Harry still couldn't sleep so he wrapped a blanket around him and joined Blackstar at the T.V. Without a word, he joined the game. Soon "Anti-Dursley" Had consumed its first meaningful cell; "The Big Man". Harry punched the air and Blackstar punched Harry. Harry rubbed his shoulder and giggled a little. Not that long after that, Harry had made it into ninth place by consuming a cell named "Dudley" which he desperately hoped was Dudley Dursley. Harry laughed a little as he consumed a little black cell named "Kishin". It was probably a joke cell from somebody at the DWMA but he laughed and reveled in the success anyways.

Finally, twenty minutes later after he handed his controller to Blackstar so the fight could continue, he went to sleep.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Harry woke up early, determined to make breakfast. Glancing around the boys' room, he saw that no one was awake and eased himself quietly off the bed. When he tiptoed into the kitchen he found that it too was vacant. Harry gently lifted a bowl out of the drawer and began mixing the ingredients that he had learned after his time at his relatives.

By the time that Erza walked into the kitchen Harry had greased the four-waffle waffle iron and was pouring the first batch of waffles. "Morning!" He greeted Erza cheerfully. She nodded and smiled happily as she plunked herself down onto the middle chair. As her eyes began to droop, Harry laughed and poked her. "It's not time to go to sleep yet!" He reminded her while removing the cooked waffles and pouring in some more.

Erza blushed and Tsubaki entered the room. Tsubaki looked like she had been awake longer than Erza, who had just woken up and still had on her nightshirt. He slid a waffle each onto two plates and placed two forks onto the same plate, sliding it over to the expectant girls. He slid over maple syrup, butter, cinnamon, and powdered sugar in a similar fashion.

"Hey man!" Blackstar announced to Harry, sliding onto a seat but misjudging his speed and sliding all of the way off and onto the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Blackstar didn't seem to be fazed by his fall and re-sat upon the seat. Harry passed him his plate of waffles and Blackstar began to arrange the toppings on them as the rest of the boys walked in.

"Hi!" Crona, Natsu, and Soul said, grinning widely at the welcome sight of pancakes. Maka entered the kitchen while peeling Blair off of her shoulder. Blair's eyes gleamed in revenge as she leapt for the last open seat, which would have left Maka seatless (the eighth chair was automatically reserved for Harry who was now doing the final dishes) had Tsubaki not reached out and restrained her from her own seat until Maka could sit down. Blair pouted and retreated underneath the counter in cat form. A loud hiss sounded and Maka and Tsubaki almost fell over backwards clutching their injured shin. Tsubaki smiled despite the pain and transformed into a suspended body of water which Harry realized was Blair's Bogart. The water sped towards Blair with an astonishing speed, its intent clear.

Blair yowled and began scrabbling away but it was too late and the water engulfed her. Maka smiled as a wet and hissing Blair emerged a few seconds later. Blair transformed back into a human and, flipping off the two girls, headed back into the bedroom. Harry tossed a waffle after her much to everyone's amusement.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How much longer is it?" Natsu asked harry nervously, glancing at his Ninja Turtles watch. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know."

They were in their first class and the professor was late. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona all assured the rest of the that is wasn't out of the norm was they couldn't help but to be anxious anyways. A click sounded from far off and the room silenced, looking up at the door with a mixture of hopefulness and fear. The door swung open and a black blur traveled through it at an impressive speed. A wheel (Harry now saw it was an office chair) caught on a stray pencil and the lab-coated, tall, scarred man face-planted into the floor. Everyone winced and the man shook his head.

"Damn, that sucked." He said quietly. The room remained hushed. "Let me try that again." He said a little louder, wheeling the chair back out into the hallway and closing the door.

They had met Dr. Stein.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry it took so long. I've been exhausted recently because I have to get up at 5:30 AM almost every morning. And I'm not a morning person. As an apology for the updating slack-off, I wrote an extra long chapter! Also, I'm too lazy to review it so please don't point out grammatical errors.**

**Chapter 31:**

To say that their class had been exhilarating would have been to say the least. Dr. Stein quickly established himself as a major creep-a-zoid and Harry, Natsu, and Erza quickly understood why Soul had been so unnerved to wake up to Frankenstein's face.

In the beginning of the class, they had begun to learn about magical creatures. While they were still taking a pre-test to establish where they were at, Stein rung a bell he had on his desk loudly, causing them all to jump.

"OW!" Harry yelled as his kneecap hit the wood of the benches when he jumped up. He looked around sheepishly and slid a little farther down into his seat.

"Next, we are going to learn about something a little more relevant to your career." He started. Confused murmurs sounded from around the room. "We are going to learn about witches."

Immediately, bewildered talking burst out. Stein waited patiently for it to stop and for a student to raise their hand. It was Natsu who raised his hand.

"Our schedules all say we have a witch education class in a few more hours." Natsu said, not even waiting for Stein to call on him. Stein nodded, acknowledging him.

"As a death scythe, I do not feel like I can trust your vital education to someone that does not have the right experience nor the education." He told them. Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. At least now he knew that Stein cared about their well being.

"Besides," Stein continued, "If you die, I won't have anyone to run my tests on."

Harry sighed. So much for that theory.

"Anyways." Stein said, breaking Harry's thought process. "Please get out your MacBook."

People started reaching into the hollow underneath the desk and retrieving MacBook's and chargers. The surprise must have showed in Harry's face because Maka leaned over and explained.

"When Tsubaki and Blackstar fell into your world, the experiences they had with all of your electronics had some influence on Shinigami-Sama. He's had an electronic store created where they sell pretty much every type of device you have in your world." She explained. Harry nodded in understanding and withdrew a silver MacBook from the hollow underneath his own bench space. Realizing it was battery dead, he quickly searched for an outlet. Locating an outlet, he plugged in the device and tapped the keyboard impatiently while he waited for it to charge enough for the MacBook to open. Finally, the insignia flashed across the screen and opened up the basic set-up.

From beside him Erza raised her hand. Stein called on her.

"What do we do with the MacBook's outside of class?" She asked.

"These MacBook's will become your own." Stein answered much to the enthusiasm of the class. Harry grinned in excitement and turned back to his screen, beginning the personalization process.

"OUCH!" A hiss escaped from Harry as Tsubaki dug her elbow into his ribs. "What are you-" he started to ask.

"HUSH!" She said, motioning towards Stein.

"Your dorms each have a default Wi-Fi so listen closely for your dorm to be called." Stein was saying. "Dorm number 1-" Stein began, listing the dorms in order from least to greatest.

Harry sighed. He knew that dorm number 88 wouldn't come up for a while so he began personalizing his MacBook. It didn't take him long to select his background. He chose a time-lapse picture of an ocean. Looking to either side of him, he grinned. Harry was definitely separate from Blackstar and Natsu, who had both chosen a cover of a video game or a meme. Craning his neck, Harry just managed to glimpse Soul's screen. He had actually chosen a screen similar to Harry's. Soul's screen was of seven separate photos of the same mountain. Each photo fit in a part of the mountain with a different colored filter over it. Put together, the picture created a whole mountain.

Harry turned his head back to the front of the classroom and focused on Stein. He was just in time he realized as he realized that Stein was listing dorm number eighty-eight. He quickly opened up 'Settings' and opened the Wi-Fi bar. He stared at the blinking line until Stein finally gave him the password. Harry grinned.

The screen proudly displayed the password. ' .iS. . .eight.'.

"Shinigami-Sama had obviously had us in mind when he assigned us to this dorm!" Crona joked, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally finishing the short drive back from the DWMA, Harry carefully parked his car and raced inside of the building. He spoke the password to the door handle and burst inside the large living quarters. He made a bee-line straight for the couch in the living room, stopping only at the fridge to grab a protein bar. He swung his red and black backpack off his shoulder and retrieved his MacBook from the depths. Luckily, Stein had a strict "Almost no homework" policy which diluted the enormous amount of homework assigned from the other teachers that he was drowning in. Harry grabbed the rubber grip of the T.V. remote and turned on "American Ninja Warrior" as Natsu, Blackstar, Erza, and Tsubaki burst through the door.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"'Sup."

Harry grinned. "Where is everyone else?"

"They drove off a cliff." Blackstar said. Harry wasn't able to tell if he was joking.

"For real?" He asked.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Of course not! They are in that history class, remember?" She asked Harry. Harry nodded, remembering how they had all chosen an elective on the application sheet. He, Erza, Blackstar, and Natsu had all opted towards extra physical training, while the others opted towards a basic history course in magic.

"Yeah." He said, prompting Erza forwards.

"They are studying the history of the dome for a report and they had to stay a few minutes extra and ask Shinigami-Sama a few questions."

Right on cue, the rest of the team members entered the room.

"'Sup bitches!" Soul laughed at them.

Natsu threw a football he had picked up from the store on his way back at Soul, who caught it with an impressive one-handed catch.

"Nice! How much have you been playing football recently?" Maka asked Soul. Soul shrugged.

"When you guys were gone, I didn't have very much to do, so I played football with Kid."

"No symmetrical drawbacks?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, he did keep trying to get me to correct my form so it was even," Soul thought. "But no real drawbacks."

"That's a first." Blackstar said. Maka Maka-Chopped him.

"Who's Kid?" Harry asked.

Maka face-palmed. "I'm still forgetting that you don't know everybody!" She groaned.

"Basically he's Lord Death's own son. He is absolutely _OBSESSED_ with symmetry." Tsubaki explained.

"You'll be meeting with him tomorrow anyways, won't you?" Crona asked.

"That's right!" Soul practically shouted. "I forgot to tell you! Maka, Crona, and I organized a get-together after school tomorrow."

Tsubaki grinned. "Great!"

Harry smiled and stretched as he typed the last sentence of his essay.

"Sweet! But I'm hungry." He said, voicing his thoughts.

"Eat later, pool now!" Blackstar said, racing out onto the balcony. Harry grinned.

"That'll work too."

**NOTE: I'm typing directly into the browser because my Word has expired and I've typed so much that its lagging!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

The next morning Harry woke up. glancing out over the boys' balcony, he saw that the sun was only just coming up. Swinging his legs out of bed, he padded over to the sliding door. Opening it, he grinned as the cool morning breeze kissed his face. Harry left the door slightly open and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, still smiling stupidly.

"Hi!" Tsubaki greeted him from over at the couch.

"Hey!"

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Erza teased him, opening the door to the kitchen balcony and peeking back into the house.

"Sooo, we're going to meet up with Death the Kid?" Harry asked.

Tsubaki craned her neck at the clock above the fridge and nodded. "Its six right now so I think we are probably going to leave to school in about three hours."

"School ends at two, right?" Erza intervened. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah. We are going to meet up with Kid at around three." She replied.

"Sweet!" Harry said. "But I'm making breakfast." He said, retrieving a pan from beneath the stove and cracking eggs into a bowl next to it.

"I'm not complaining." Erza said hungrily as she watched harry brown both sides of the french toast.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stein's class had been creepy as usual. This time they had dissected a rare species of lizard and learned about the different levels of witches. Stein had made his usual entrance on his office chair and now they were walking towards their next class; Physical conditioning. Maka, Soul, and Crona had already left for their history class and now Blackstar and Tsubaki were leading the way the field out back. They had to dodge underneath a bridge to get to the training field and when they emerged, a gasp escaped from Harry.

Harry was accustomed to see Natsu eating fire or Erza reequip into a bathing suit on the way out to the pool. He was even accustomed to soul transforming one of is arms into a scythe blade to reach the pasta box. In fact, he was even accustomed to using his force field wizard combat ability to pass the ketchup. But this was insane.

All around the massive field, people were training. Some people were kicking the dummies that were bordering the field so hard that limbs were flying off of the rubber imitations. On the other side, a blue guy was directing duos who were standing next to each other while attempting to make the purple pulsating aura domes around them touch the other person's. Harry glanced up and saw multiple weapon/meister pairs training in the sky. There were duos flying on a lanterns and using metal pots spewing fire to thrust themselves up into the air.

Harry whistled softly.

"Wow." Erza said breathlessly from beside him.

"What's with the blue guy?" Natsu asked from beside him.

"He's a zombie." Blackstar informed them, grinning. Harry wasn't sure if he was joking.

"For real?" He asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah. Sid Barrett used to be one of the DWMA's greatest and most beloved teachers but a witch got to him and killed him. Stein reanimated him just to teach Maka and Soul a lesson and he's proved useful ever since. He's also practically Blackstar's adopted dad." Tsubaki explained.

"Wow." Harry said, not sure what else to say.

"HEY! YOU!" The blue man yelled from across the field. "GET TO WORK!"

Tsubaki saluted Sid and Blackstar stuck his tongue out at him before following his meister/babysitter across the field to the physical training. This left Harry and the other new DWMA students unsure of what they were to do. Shrugging, harry lead them after Tsubaki and Blackstar to where a fifty-foot high ball of twenty foot long metal beams resembling a porcupine stood spiked into the ground.

Harry found the enormous tangle of bars amusing and approached them first. Reaching up, he hoisted himself onto the first bar and immediately thanked his training at the Y. Natsu sprung adeptly up above him and began weaving his way wildly throughout the bars. _Of course he would do that_ Harry thought bitterly at the salamander out showing him. He sat on the bar two feet off the ground for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts before reaching for the other bar. This one he found easier. He leaped to another bar and swung up backwards to sit on a bar perpendicularly placed about six feet above the bar he would have landed on had he not grabbed it.

Grinning, Harry advanced on the porcupine of bars, swinging from them like a chimpanzee. Before he realized it, he was at the fifty foot high point marking the very top. He swayed dizzily and quickly shinnied down the bar until he was able to sit in a nook and gather his thoughts. Quickly gaining confidence again, Harry decided to use train his Wizard's Combat ability. Harry leapt from the forty foot high bar and reached out his hand to grab a bar ten feet below him. He knew that his hand wouldn't even graze the bar unless he used his ability.

When harry was about five feet way from the bar, the shimmering aura surrounding him burst into a full on shell of light, sending red and purple lights dancing across the field. He knew that people were staring at him but he didn't care. Harry just didn't want to die. He reached out an arms towards the imposing metal beam and, despite the fact that he was about three feet away, he was able to feel his larger combat ability aura mirroring him movements and grasping the bar.

Harry swung back and forth a little from the red-purple light and quickly moved hand over hand towards the more concentrated mass of beams, his combat ability dying just as he reached the space where all of the bars met, causing him to drop a little ways and land on another bar. He quickly slid from bar to bar on the seat of his black jeans. When he finally reached the ground he had only walked a few steps before everyone started swarming him, asking for... autographs?

"MOVE IT!" Sid yelled as he made his way through. He bent down and stared Harry straight in the eyes. Harry was a little unnerved by the white eyes staring unblinkingly at him. "You're that new kid, aren't you?" He asked slowly. Harry nodded Terrified. Sid's face broke into a wide grin, distorting the features of his face. "Awesome! Death said that the new kids had unique powers, but this I by far the unique of the powers I have seen!" He said. Harry sighed. It didn't seem like Sid would smite or obliterate him. "Wizard's Combat Ability... whoa." Sid muttered, whistling lowly.

Sid straightened up. "Where are the other two?" He called out. Natsu and Erza quickly hurried over from the base of the spike ball. Sid smiled. "What are you're powers? You are a Meister and Weapon pair, no?"

Erza shook her head. "No. We work individually and are a little like both a weapon and a meister in one, according to Tsubaki and Maka."

"Tsubaki brought you here?" Sid asked.

"And Blackstar and Crona." Natsu told him, not wanting to deprive his friends of some of the credit.

"I'll remind Death to thank the two of them individually later. So what are your powers?" Sid inquired. Natsu smiled.

"I have Fire Dragon Slayer abilities." He told Sid proudly. looking around at the confused faces and realizing that it didn't mean anything to most of them he hastily elaborated further.

"Basically, I have all the abilities a dragon would have. I can eat fire, not my own though, I can breath fire, I am immune to fire, I have high endurance in physical abilities, and I can control flames."

Sid nodded, duly impressed. "Would you mind giving us an example of your abilities?"

"Sure!" Natsu grinned, displaying his unusually sharp canines. "Do you have a tree you want gone?" he asked. Sid smiled.

"I actually wouldn't mind getting rid of that oak." He said, pointing at an oak at the far end of the clearing. Natsu grinned and turned to it. The path between his mouth and the tree cleared quickly. Natsu began sucking in air with his nostrils, his cheeks starting to bulge. Finally he released the white hot flames with a yell.

"RAIENRYU NO HOKO!" Natsu screamed. Harry recognized the Japanese words for 'FIRE DRAGON ROAR' as the white hot mass honed in on the tree, turning it to a pile of dust, which blew away in the wind. He almost felt a little sorry for the oak.

Sid whistled and the class burst into applause.

"What about you?" He asked, Turning to Erza. She smiled.

"I have requip ability. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, although the only Mages to ever do this are the Coordinator and me. Different armors also give the mages different abilities." She explained. Sid nodded.

"That definitely sounds useful. Can we have an example?" He requested. Erza nodded and looked at the sky.

Erza's eyes closed and suddenly the simple armor she had been wearing glowed white. A few kids standing near her leaped back in yelps of surprise and the colors and shape began to change behind white white haze. The bordering of the sleeves of her armor turned yellow and the top of the entire sleeve lengthened until it jutted out above her shoulder in zig-zag shapes. In the meantime, her normal blue skirt split along the outside of her legs and fell more to the middle, turning to an ivory colored leather at the same time, yellow creeping in on the edges. The very edges of all of her armor became a diamond blue. A white stick materialized in her hand and just like that, her armor stopped glowing. Harry checked his watch and saw many other students doing the same. It have been only five seconds.

Erza grinned. "This is my Lightening Empress armor." She informed a stunned Sid. She turned and pointed her staff at the sky, yelling RAITONINGU, which harry recognized to be Japanese for lighting. The sky darkened a little and a yellow ball of crackling energy appeared next to sun. Sid stared at it, his mouth wide open.

"Any other trees you want gone?" Erza asked, her gaze and staff not wavering from the lightening ball. Sid pointed speechlessly at a tree next to the now gone oak. Erza grinned and directed her staff towards the beech. Harry could see the tree vanish and he was able to feel the heat from where they stood.

The class burst into applause and Sid nodded. Seeming to remember something, he checked his watch and Harry could see his eyebrows jump. Checking his watch, he saw that it was five minutes after two.

"Class dismissed!" he announced. "Please come straight to me when class starts tomorrow." Said told Harry, Erza, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Natsu. "I'd like to train your abilities further."

They all nodded and ducked out through the tunnel. Immediately Blackstar cracked up and Harry smiled.

"I don't think I've seen him that surprised since when he found out his skin was blue!" Blackstar laughed. Tsubaki smiled.

"You guys are definitely going to be famous here!" She laughed.

Harry shrugged in fake modesty, which was pointing a joke at his own modesty, which was making him modest. "Well, he did point to you guys too." He reminded her. She nodded.

"He saw us training in the beginning and realized how far ahead we were. I still think he was most surprised by you though."

Harry grinned jogged over to a certain group of misters and weapons he recognized who were sitting on the bench up ahead.

"Hey Harry!" Maka greeted him. The other said high as they headed out to their cars in the parking lot. They all laughed when Harry relayed the stories and got in the car, agreeing to meet up at the apartment without any detours.

Excitement overtook harry as he remembered he was to meet the legendary Kid today and he cranked up the radio on his way the apartment number 88.

**Note: MY LONGEST CHAPTER YEEEEETTTT!**


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE: This is in no way cannon and there may be references or quick jokes but Harry will not go to hogwarts nor learn anything of the wizarding world. That's it! Bye! P.S. EXTREMELY important info at the bottom of the chapter.**

Chapter 33:

Harry threw open the door to their apartment, half expecting to see a miniature Shinigami-Sama lounging on the couch. He relaxed after a quick sweeping of the apartment with his eyes revealed he was the only presence. He shrugged and kicked off his red and black Jordans, pushing them onto the shoe rack with his black-socked toes. He ran the length of the hallway, slid precariously and waved his arms as he gradually slowed to face the door to the boys' room.

Slamming the door open, Harry ran to his soft comforter and sank on top. Finally spitting out the cloth which had wadded itself into his mouth, he levitated his black and red backpack onto one of the coat hooks next to his bed. He sank into the cushiony mattress for a few moments more before forcing himself out of bed back towards the door.

"Hey! Harry!" Tsubaki yelled from the hallway. Harry turned his head and grinned at the weapon.

"Yeah?"

"Nice pet!"

Harry laughed. It must have looked like he was walking his MacBook out to the balcony with him as he had the earbuds in his fist which attached to the MacBook levitating behind him on a bright red forcefield.

"It's name is Macky!" He informed her with as straight a face as he could manage. She looked lost.

"Why?"

"Well, it is short for MacBook McLaptop the Third."

Harry left Tsubaki using the wall for support as she very nearly collapsed due to laughter and left the room.

No sooner had Harry reclined on a lawnchair to begin his Witch hunting essay than a small wrinkled creature dressed in a pillowcase popped up out of thin air onto Harry's legs.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" The creature began, his green tennis ball eyes widening for effect.

"What's Hogwa-" Harry was cut off as the creature rambled on.

"For there is a plot! A terrible plot!" It continued, shuddering.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry yelped out, trying to console the mad thing. The creature smiled brightly and disappeared with a crack.

"Weird." Harry muttered under his breath as he opened up a new document to begin his essay on.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry finally turned in the document to the forum the school used about a half hour later and stretched, yawning a bit. He levitated "Macky" again and brought it back inside. Catching a glance at the clock, he began to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet. Only a half-hour.

Harry joined Natsu (who was also excited to meet the esteemed DTK) by the door but after five minutes gave up on waiting. Natsu had given up much earlier and was already in the bedroom, changing into his swimsuit. Harry rushed into his own swimsuit and raced back out of the boys' room, about ten seconds behind Natsu.

In fact, Natsu had only been in the pool for a mere five seconds when a flailing boy leapt over him.

"AWWWWEEEEEAAAAAWWWWWW!" The dark haired boy yelled in a Tarzan-like way.

A volleyball-fest ensued, which both Tsubaki, Blackstar Soul,, Erza, and a (clothed! Not nude!) Blair joined in on. The boys all joined together in a supposedly "unbeatable force compared to the girly-girls and Harry-kins" according to Natsu. He was quickly proven wrong and both Soul and Crona defected to the girls' side to join Harry. Blackstar didn't even scowl, which made Harry a bit suspicious. He elbowed Crona and Soul in their sides.

"Think they're planning something?" He asked quietly, gesturing to the snickering.

"Definitely." Soul scowled.

Harry suddenly leapt up from where he was sitting on the underwater bench against the pool's side, pulling his friends with him.

"Harry!" Crona sputtered indignantly.

"Look." Was all that Harry replied, gesturing first to Natsu, who had the audience of Blackstar as his finger was poised over the "Jacuzzi" button on the side of the pool, and then to the jet directly behind him.

"Aah." Soul and Crona understood; the two pranksters had planned on blasting Harry with the jet.

"What say you we get revenge for the attempted mischief?" Soul asked shrewdly. Crona and Harry grinned maniacally.

"SWITCH SIDES! HALF-TIME!" Harry bellowed, catching the volleyball which Natsu had heaved at him.

"But-" Blackstar stuttered. The Jacuzzi remote was on the back half of their half of the pool, which only had jets on the sides.

Erza arched an eyebrow and Harry suspected that knew what was going on but had no desire to stop it. The duo gave in.

Soon the volleyball game had commenced and the battle was ferocious. Soon forgetting the jacuzzi jets, both Natsu and Blackstar dived to get the ball just as Harry pressed the Jacuzzi button, blasting them out of the way and propelling them underwater to earn the girls' and Crona, Harry, and Soul win of the game. Soul and Blackstar resurfaced, sputtering angrily at the unfair shot but Erza and Tsubaki arched their eyebrows in a way normally only twins knew and the duo shut up.

"I think if we are going to be such mischief makers, we should probably have a name!" Crona said with a wide grin. They thought about it.

"M.M.M., for Magical Mischief Makers?" Soul proposed. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, our magic is too different." They thought for a while longer until Harry snapped his fingers.

"I know! Aunt Petunia once got _really_ mad once and said I'm practically a no-good marauder like her sister had told her about!" Harry said. "I was surprised that she even mentioned my mum." He confessed. Soul threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry, Harry." Crona nodded in agreement to Soul's statement. Harry shrugged.

"It's okay, I don't want you walking on eggshells around me. It's fine to mention them." He said. "So I propose the Marauders, what say you?"

Soul and Crona both nodded.

"It's a nice, mysterious word that makes us sound better than we are and Natsu and Blackstar won't have a hint of understanding as to what it means." Soul said his eyes glittering.

They howled with laughter as they boosted themselves out of the pool to dry off.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At three o'clock sharp, they stood waiting in the kitchen for Kid to knock. Then they heard the door creak open. All of the DWMA original residents rolled their eyes when they looked around the corner to see a kid in a black suit with white stripes in half of his black hair kneeling on the ground in an otherwise symmetrical position. Above him stood a short blonde wearing a maroon crop top, a blue stitched-together hat, a denim skirt, and arms held parallel to the ground, looking peevishly out of place as she was standing about a foot away from the boy if she was to be symmetrically in line with the boy. Above the little girl stood a taller, tanner girl, who stood straight with her arms (which had small gray bands dangling from her wrists) in a Y-shape.

The boy's eye twitched slightly.

"GODAMMIT PATTY! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO _ANYTHING_ IF YOU ARE OUT OF LINE WITH THE REST OF US!" He bellowed, tearing into the younger girl. The older girl who appeared to "Patty"'s older sister stood there, looking at the duo with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry Kid!" Patty said, looking a bit bashfully at the male who was apparently Death the Kid. Kid pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed slightly, obviously trying to calm down.

"Hello." He said, finally addressing the residents of dorm 88.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A while later, Harry had discovered that Kid was not only obsessed with symmetry, but also a high-ranking student who was insanely powerful with Liz (the older girl) and Patty as his weapons, and a Kid who was absurdly mature for his age, ruling out the marauders asking him to join their group.

Soon enough, however, they discovered that Kid could be a bit of fun and they were eating dinner together and laughing.

_**Note: Whew! I haven't written anything for a while now because I have become more obsessed with Harry Potter. Only Harry Potter. Therefore I have had to grind out this chapter as I desperately wish to start writing other fanfictions that are Harry Potter with no crossover. I will finish this story and any support will be greatly appreciated. I would now like the advertise the story "The Second Marauders", which I have recently begun. Once I get one more follow/favorite to the story, I will post the next chapter. Thanks and love you, my lovelies! From now on I'll be asking trivia questions. To answer, put your answer and the house you wish to belong to (henceforth, where the points will go to) and I will post the house points "so far" at the bottom of each chapter. To win the house cup, you must be the house that has the most points at the end of the story. These trivia questions may also involve one or two anime trivia questions from these animes to throw you off course! I would hope I didn't need to remind you but the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and my personal fave Slytherin. I am no Snape, so all points will be fair. You will not lose any points for incorrect answers. **_

_**This Week's Trivia Question: **__** What is the name of Luna's dad? **_

_**PLEASE COMMENT BELOW! AND THANK YOU, MY FABULOUS FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITORS! 3**_


End file.
